Saiyans Rising
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: The tale of a young Saiyan named Zira and her goal to help the saiyans adapt on their new Home, Earth. Please tell me what you think of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 1**

Goku and Piccolo are fighting Raditz. Raditz laughed "you are a disgrace to us all, you are pathetic even with siding with another you can't even scratch me. He keeps crushing Goku under his boots. Goku sees a bright light he asked "what is that?" The object flies over Raditz's head. Raditz shouts "what was that?" Raditz then looks down "you know what never mind I will kill you now." He fire a Ki attack through Goku's heart." Raditz laughs "this was too easy, well now Namek it's your turn." Then suddenly a door flies at Raditz. Raditz smashes it, he then sees a girl standing there. Raditz said "Wait, no it can't be". The girl said "your remember me, don't you Raditz, I was a prodigy among young low-level saiyans". Raditz said "Zira, you how did you escape the planet's explosion." "I escaped in a cryo-pod following the previous co-ordinates of the last launch" she said. Zira asked "who did you kill?" Raditz said "he is my brother who wouldn't join us." Zira kicked him in the stomach so hard he collapsed. I would kill you except there is so few of us left I shouldn't kill you." Zira said "We saiyans need a new world to settle on, this world would be good." I saw some of the most dominate species on the planet they looked like us, we could settle here." Raditz shouted "no, we can't integrate with a lesser species." Zira said "It's that or go extinct, we have very numbers." Raditz said "Vegeta won't agree with that and neither would Nappa. Zira said "we will have to fight them when they come. We could beat them if we train together. Raditz said "I'm not okay with this."

Meanwhile Krillin and a few others are flying there, Krillin said "this is really bad, Goku's energy is gone and there is the evil saiyan plus another huge power and piccolo as well." Krillin and the others arrive. Zira sees them and walks over "hey, I am a saiyan as well, I need to speak to you." Krillin said "well our friend Goku is good but his brother is not." Zira said "I apologise for Raditz's behavior now, the problem is 2 stronger saiyans will arrive in a year." Piccolo said "may I interject, I will take Goku's kid and train him." Zira said "you seem to be capable, very well consider it done but make sure he is ready to face strong enemies stronger than all of us." Krillin said "he is a villain on this planet you know." Zira said "the saiyans are a bigger threat. Krillin said "what happened to Goku." Zira said "he is dead, Raditz killed him". Krillin said "I will kill him." Zira said "I can't allow that, my race had dwindled to but a handful I would have killed him except, if I have to kill the other 2 saiyans and Raditz with Kakarot dead, I will be the last of my race except for Goku's kid. Krillin said "I'm sorry." Zira said with tears streaming down her face "we probably deserved it we wiped so many planets out it was our turn". "Where is Goku's body?" asked Krillin Piccolo looked around "Kami probably took him to be trained so we could bring him back a year from now." Zira asked shocked "bring him back, how?" Krillin said "Kami created 7 magical dragonballs that can grant any wish including back the dead but they can do it only once per person."

Zira walked off with Raditz, she pulled his scouter off and used it to measure their power levels. She said to Raditz "They seem pretty strong, with some training they may stand a chance." Zira walked over and said "we will make you stronger, but you have to teach us 1 thing, how to sense Ki, you know I'm strong I can see it in your eyes." Yamcha said "I am not taking order from a 6 year old, who is not even half my height with hair as long as her body, it's just plain weird." She elbows him in the stomach and he coughs up blood. Zira said "don't underestimate me." Piccolo said "I will train the kid alone, you can train these fools." Zira said "me and Raditz want an assumption of your abilities." Tien and Chiaotzu arrived Krillin said "we are to train with them". Tien asked "Why?" Krillin said "2 incredibly powerful enemies are coming." Raditz said "yes, one of them is 5 times stronger than me and the other is 15 times stronger." Tien said "so?" Raditz said "Kakarot and Piccolo couldn't beat me." Tien said "whoa Piccolo but who is Kakarot. Zira said "Goku." Tien said "what, he could beat both of them combined, and we have to fight those stronger than us."

Zira said "come at us and don't anything back." Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Yamcha rush the 2 of them. Zira and Raditz dodge every single one of their attacks. Raditz knocks one of them away. Zira shouted "stop". Zira said "you know what, Raditz train them in single combat if they can give you a decent fight by the end of the year,send them to me to do some more training I have something I want to try." Raditz said to them "Come at me 1 at time and I will make each of you stronger."

Meanwhile with Zira, she is fighting in the barren wasteland. She focuses her power let's hope this works. She starts to focus her aura and for a split second her power multiplies by 10. Zira shouted "damn it, I almost held it for a second, that power will be very influential in upcoming fight." She tried again and again until she started to bleed all over the ground. Zira said "I can easily do this in the full moonlight." She and the other had all trained for 6 months. Then all the others except Piccolo and Gohan flew to her location. She turned around "all of you want to spar with me, Raditz you too fine then this may helped me achieve what I have been trying to do." Zira sparred with them for the next 6 months they fought hard she often walked off bleeding at the end of the fight but was victorious. In the meantime Mr Popo, Kami and Master Roshi sought the dragonballs. A day before they manage to bring him back.

The fated day had arrived, the saiyans arrived and destroyed a city. Zira felt them "we have to meet up with the others." she said. Raditz said "agreed". They flew to Piccolo's location. Piccolo was surprised when they arrived, "your powers have all improved considerably." Zira said "you have done well with Gohan his power has also risen considerably, I have to thank all of you for teaching me how to sense Ki during our training sessions." Raditz said "thanks for that as well." The 2 saiyans arrived "they are pretty strong" the shorter one said. The big one said "funny, looks like we have a traitor and another saiyan." Zira said "Nappa, I am thinking about the future of the saiyan race we have dwindled considerably and have no planet to call home." Nappa said "Vegeta." Vegeta said "I want to kill all of them expect Zira, understood." Nappa said "sorry but he is the prince I have my orders." Nappa rushes in and starts causing their entire group trouble, he knocks Zira and Raditz out of his way and blows up Yamcha in a single blast. Vegeta said "most of them at 2000 except the Namek who is 2500, Raditz who is 3000 and Zira who is 4000, still none of them are a match for you at 6000." Chiaotzu grabs onto Nappa's back, "I am taking you with me you big bully." Chiaotzu said. Tien said "no, we can't bring you back." Chiaotzu said "I am just glad to protect my friend. Chiaotzu exploded on Nappa. Nappa said "so who wants a go", Krillin and Piccolo launch a surprise attack and knock him towards Gohan. Piccolo shouts "Gohan, fire". Gohan, however runs away and hides. Nappa regains his bearing now. He get kicked by Zira into Raditz's punch. They shout "team move homing energy barrage." Raditz fires a tremendous amount of standard energy blasts. Zira fires a horde of homing beams out of her fingers. Nappa gets hit by the force of the attack. However, he knocks Raditz into a mountain and slams Zira face into the ground.

Nappa is laughing, Gohan shouts "I've had enough of this slaughter" He fires a tremendous amount of energy at Nappa, Nappa manages to deflect the attack. He then fires a huge beam of energy at Gohan. Piccolo jumps in the way and get blown up. Goku arrives just 5 seconds to late. Goku look at the situation "everyone except Krillin and Gohan is dead." Raditz shouts "sorry for killing you brother but we are in a bad way". Goku jumps down "who is she, she looks so young." Zira stood up "Goku your here, I am glad." Goku said "you should eat this, I may need all of you" he gave each of them a quarter of a Senzu bean. He turn around "you have caused my friends a ton of trouble." He starts to power up, Vegeta shouts "His power keep rising he could barely beat Raditz, it's over 7000 wait no it's over 8..." Nappa asks "how strong is he?" Vegeta said "his power level is over 8000". Goku starts fighting Nappa and strikes him quickly. Nappa roars angrily and keeps swinging wildly. Vegeta shouts at him "stop acting like a fool, you are letting your rage control you." Nappa said "your right, Vegeta I will clam down he rushes at Gohan and Krillin. Goku said "looks like I have no choice, Kaioken." Goku flies at him and hits him so hard he is crippled. Nappa said "help me, Vegeta." Vegeta said "I have no use for a cripple." He throws Nappa in the air and fires a blast at him. Zira rushed in front of Nappa and unleashes a huge power and deflects his attack." Goku walks over to Vegeta, your enemy is me. Nappa asks Zira "why did you save me?" Zira said "you are part of my race that is almost gone, I can't afford to lose any members of my race if we are to rebuild our race." We can salvage ourselves she tells Gohan and Krillin "we will leave Goku to fight Vegeta, he can't fight to his fullest when he worries about our safety." Raditz said "yeah my brother can do this I felt his strength."

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta go off to fight, they arrive at a new location. Vegeta said "you should be grateful an Elite like me, fights a lower class like yourself." Goku said "Birth isn't everything, with enough effort anyone can be surpassed." Vegeta said "well allow to show you a power that effort alone can't surpass." Vegeta launches the first attack charging at Goku, Goku dodges and kicks him in the air. He flies after him. Vegeta turns around and kicks him away. Vegeta and Goku fly at each each other exchanging blows. Vegeta laughs "Impressive but I am winning he slams Goku into the ground. Goku shouts to be on even footing and even lands a few good hits. However, Vegeta starts powers up to full and turns the tides in his favor. Goku said "I have to win, I am better off hurt than dead." A voice said "no you can't you'll destroy your body." Goku said "sorry King Kai, Kaioken x 3." Goku starts to dominate Vegeta, Vegeta roars in anger as he flys into the air "I will blow up this pathetic planet, Gallick Gun." Goku shouts "Kamehameha." Vegeta and Goku's attacks connect causing the surrounding area to shake. Vegeta said "I won't lose to you, you are struggling even now to keep up with this." Goku shouts "Kaioken times 4." His tremendous Kamehameha knock Vegeta flying. Goku collapses "it's finally over I think that got him." However Goku feels a energy fly back into the atmosphere and he gets up to see Vegeta standing there. Vegeta said "impressive but I will show you real power still impressive you pushed me to this." He fires a ball of energy into the air and shouts "burst open and mix." He then transforms into a tremendously huge ape.

Zira feels Vegeta's energy, she said "I need to go back, Goku needs help." Raditz said "your right, the Oozaru has arrived." Zira said "you 3 should take Nappa with you I can help but at least 2 of you will turn into great apes." Raditz said "you will transform too." Zira said "no, I do something different in full moonlight." she dashed back in the other direction, she arrived and saw Goku, she shouts "hey Vegeta". Vegeta turns around and laughs "your back to watch me kill him." She said "no I am here to stop you?" Vegeta laughed "you, weakling." Her eyes glowed bright red and her aura magnified." Vegeta asked "what did you do?" Zira said "this is my Oozaru force it provides a 20 x boost to power in full moonlight and so far I have only been able to achieve a 10 second temporary boost without moonlight." Vegeta said "so that's how you saved Nappa." Vegeta swung at her but she dodged and kicked him several times. She asked "Goku any plans to finish this." Goku said "I have 1 trick but it will take time to charge." Zira said "Fine, it is all or nothing remember, this better work because he still has about 50% stronger than me at a power level of 120 000." Zira rushes at Vegeta. Vegeta said "you are pretty strong but I will win." Vegeta launches several huge swings. Zira barely manages to dodge them and kicks him in the stomach repeatedly. Goku is charging up energy "please, to the world and all living things I need to borrow just a little energy." Energy starts to collect above his head.

Gohan, Krillin and Raditz meanwhile are transporting Nappa to a safe place at Zira's request. When they get to a hospital where all of them nurse their said to Raditz as he lied there "maybe you were right, I should have sided with you, I should have cared more about my race". Gohan said "I will be right back." Raditz said "Alright Gohan, now Nappa don't worry about this I was a fool to what matters is to learn from the mistakes of the past." Nappa said "thanks, Raditz." Gohan arrived back with 4 senzu beans. He passed one to Raditz and Krillin as well as eating one himself. Gohan walked over, "Nappa eat this." he said. Nappa asked "what a bean, why?" Gohan said "It will heal your injuries." Nappa said "fine." Gohan forced him to eat it. Nappa jumped up "yes I can move and fight again." Raditz said "calm down, you have too much energy." Nappa said "sorry". Raditz said "It seems there is a tremendous amount of energy heading towards the battlefield."

Back at the battlefield Vegeta hits Zira into the ground, then she flies backup and kicks him in the jaw. Goku meanwhile is thinking (almost done just a little more.) Vegeta knocks Zira into the ground and then tries to step on her, she manages to recover fast enough stop it from immediately crushing her but she is struggling to support the weight. Goku smiles "it's done" he said. He throws the attack shouting "Spirit Bomb." Vegeta barely notices the huge attack before being sent skyward. Zira laughs and shouts "we did, Goku." Goku flies over and collapses "yeah, we did it." Zira asked "are you alright?" Goku said "I am hurt from the use of the Kaioken x 3 and 4 which was beyond what my body could handle." Vegeta crashes back down. Vegeta stand up "I will kill you." Zira kicked him away. Vegeta shoots at the artificial moon and destroys it. "I will beat you now, that power of yours doesn't..." Zira put a fist to his stomach. He staggers backwards "how." Zira said "you took so much damage that you can't beat me even in my normal state, you better go." Vegeta said "I will be back." Zira said "I will be ready for you."

Back at the hospital after with everyone, Zira is sitting there and Goku is lying there in the hospital be, badly injured. Gohan said "I'm sorry dad but we used all the senzu beans." Zira said "If we want to bring back who we lost we will have to go to Namek." Gohan asked "what do you mean?" She said "Piccolo is a Namek so naturally his home world should have a set." Bulma said "could we use a saiyan space pod to get there." Zira said "that would be a bad idea, we couldn't transport enough of us should someone bad be there."Gohan said "you mean like Vegeta." Zira lied "yes, like Vegeta." Then a voice came from outside the window, "I know a way." Bulma looked outside she said "Mr Popo it's you." Mr Popo said "I have knowledge of a way to get there come with me and I'll show you." Bulma got on the carpet and left with Mr Popo.

Chi-Chi just arrived she as soon as she entered the ran to Gohan "are you okay, where does it hurt?" Gohan said "you are babying me." Chi-Chi said "I am going to take you home, the battlefield is not place for a child." Gohan said "I am going together my friend back I'm not going home I'm going to Namek ." Chi-Chi said "I forbid you to go." Zira said "you don't understand what you got yourself into if that's your attitude." Chi-Chi said "I want him to be a scholar". Zira said "you obviously new Goku was different, yet you think this is the life for Gohan, I am not saying knowledge is not important but as a half-saiyan he will be faced with many perils, what happens if some survivor of a race that was destroyed by saiyans turns up and his not ready for it, all that knowledge mean nothing if he is dead."Chi-Chi shouted "he is just a boy". Zira replied "I may not act like it but you forget I am not much older than he is." Chi-Chi shouts angrily "so why does that matter?" Zira shouted back "I saw my planet explode in front of me, I have seen nothing but death, my true parent was the battlefield it raised me from birth, I am a product of death and destruction, I am a living weapon in almost every sense battle is all I know. Most saiyans were put in squads, I did every mission alone I fought alone killed alone, I was very isolated, I spent time with other saiyans and cared for my race but none cared for me, I was too strong to be fit in completely with the lower classes but my blood prevented from being with the higher classes."

Gohan interjected angrily "now is not the time to be arguing! I am going that is the end of it!" Nappa said "I'm going too" Raditz said "count me in" Krillin asked Rhetorically"I will come to if I can be of any help, if Gohan is going, how can I not offer." Bulma said "I need a few days to get the ship ready." Zira said "we should get some training". Over the next few days the 5 of them trained together. Bulma contacted them and they all arrived. They all boarded the ship, and began the journey to Namek. Gohan said "we should do some Image training it will allow us to get stronger without destroying the ship." Zira said "I think that's a great idea the 3 of us will do the same." Nappa said "It would help us surpass Vegeta." Raditz said "fine let's do it." Zira, Nappa and Raditz connected their mind, they were all confronting one another, Nappa said "Raditz, imagine your Oozaru form." Raditz said "yeah". Zira went into Oozaru mode. Zira thinking (great 2 Oozarus), Nappa and Raditz start swinging at each other. Zira kicked them in the back and shouted come one then. However, once they turn their attention to her they act like they have lost control. Zira struggles to keep up with 2 wild apes who swing at her repeatedly. Zira fights on for a good hour, against the 2 large apes. However, they slam her into the ground under their feat and strike at her repeatedly. Her Oozaru mode gives out. Gohan and Krillin stop their training only to Zira bleeding on the ground, they kick Raditz and Nappa breaking the link between the 3 of them. Nappa asks "what was that for." Raditz said "because we were doing that." Zira is lying in a pool of blood.

They sit there for a few hours watching Zira sleep. Zira wakes to see everyone except Bulma sleeping around her. She tries to stand up, she collapses to the ground. Raditz wakes up "you shouldn't be walking, I'm really sorry hurting you." Zira said "I'm more angry at Nappa, he should be able control it he is an Elite, most Elites could do that." Zira stumbles out "I may be hurt but I won't lie in bed for this whole trip. Raditz train with me." Raditz said "fine, I will." Raditz and Zira do some image training for a couple of hour. Raditz stops "you're good at this, with those injuries you should not have kept up as well as you did." Zira said "You were holding back though." Raditz said "I was using half-power, but you are clearly at less than half of your full power due to injuries." Gohan and the others walk out. Gohan said "Zira, you should rest". Zira said "I can't rest it would annoy me to end I am a saiyan sitting still is something I can't do." Gohan said "fine but don't push yourself too hard." Zira said "there is a reason why I can't do that." Gohan asked "why?" Zira said "remember when I said like Vegeta." Gohan said concerned "yeah." Zira "well, I lied at least in part." Gohan asked "why did you lie?" Zira said "The person who we will have to face will be worse than Vegeta both more ruthless and much more powerful, his name is Frieza." Raditz said shocked "Frieza, no way can we beat him." Gohan asked "how strong is Frieza?" Zira said "at least worth 100 Vegetas maybe more. Gohan asked shocked "Do we really have to fight him?" Zira said "there's a good chance he found out about the dragonballs from the scouters so yes." Krillin said "I really don't like the sound of that." Nappa said "I didn't know." Raditz said "I hoped that it wasn't the case but with you saying that I have no doubts now."

3 Months past and finally they arrive on Namek. Raditz and Nappa step out first to look around Gohan and Krillin help Zira out of the ship. A few soldiers attack and damage the ship. Bulma jumps out "ahhhhh as she jumps out." Nappa and Raditz quickly knock them out. Nappa and Raditz said "we will take Bulma and Zira to a safe place. You two find the dragonballs and watch for Frieza he may look small but he is clearly the strongest." Gohan and Krillin get out the radar. Krillin said "lucky we brought this." Gohan said "4 have turned up on the radar in 1 location with a fifth nearby" They fly over there only to see 3 people threatening a village. They land listening in. The middle one in a strange looking transport device said "give me the dragonball and I won't kill you all." The Namekian Elder said "no, we will never give to an evil person like you." The middle one replied "Zarbon, give the order." Zarbon said "yes lord Frieza, attack them." A few soldiers attack the Nameks. However a few Namekian warriors arrive to fight them. Gohan whispers to Krillin "They can't beat the 3 back there their energies are too low. Namekian warriors defeat the standard soldiers pretty easily. Frieza said "Dodoria, take them out." Dodoria mercilessly decimates the 3 of them. The elder shoots all of their scouters. Frieza said "Well that is aggravating now give me the dragonball. The elder said "if you let us go." Frieza said "fine" The elder gave Dodoria the dragonball. Frieza asked "now kindly tell me where the next village is, since you so rudely destroyed our scouters." The elder said "that was not part of the deal." Frieza said "Dodoria." Dodoria, killed the elder in a second. Frieza said "now kill the kids". Dodoria killed one of the kids and turned his sights on the other. Krillin whispered "Gohan we can't beat them." Gohan flies in angrily and kicks Dodoria away grabs the dragonball and flies away, Krillin grabbed the kid. Frieza shouted "Dodoria, you idiot get them." Dodoria flew after them shouting "get back here, that dragonball belongs to Lord Frieza." Gohan passes the dragonball to Krillin. Gohan fires a masenko at Dodoria, Dodoria dodges only for Vegeta to kick him into the ground. Gohan and Krillin quickly fly away. Krillin asked "That was Vegeta, wasn't it?" Gohan said "yes." The Namekian boy they saved said "I'm scared." Gohan said "I know but we will try to keep you safe." He said "my name is Dende." Gohan said "well Dende we will introduce you to some friends." Gohan and Krillin saw Nappa flying toward them, Nappa said "You got one dragonball that's great." Gohan said "the bad news is Frieza has 4 of them and Vegeta is here as well."

When they get to the cave. They enter to found Raditz sitting next to Zira.  
Gohan puts the dragonball in the corner. He walks over to Raditz , he asks "Is Zira alright?" Raditz said "she is still recovering." Dende said "I can heal people." He walks over and starts healing Zira wounds. Gohan said "everyone, except Dende and Zira come over here. The all ask "why?" Gohan said "we need to formulate a plan." Krillin asked "what should we do?" Gohan said "first, we should find Vegeta. "If he is out there, we could use his help." Krillin shouted "are you nuts." Gohan said "Frieza is at a level that even Vegeta would be wary of. It would make it simpler to take out Frieza and with all of us, Vegeta won't stand a chance should he try to pull something." Krillin asked "what is the second step." Gohan said "I don't know yet but we could use Vegeta's help."

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 2**

Zira gets up fully healed, I heard the whole plan. Dende said "I have to tell you something important." Zira asked "what is it?" Dende said "Guru, the eldest Namek has a dragonball." Zira said "alright me, Gohan, Krillin and Dende will go to Guru's. Nappa and Raditz find Vegeta." Nappa and Raditz say "on it." They fly slowly to Guru's place. When they arrive, A tall Namekian asked "Who are you?" Dende said "Nail, they are here to help us but we need the dragonball." Nail said "fine, Dende but the slightest trouble and their all dead." Nail entered first with Dende. Zira followed with the other 2 behind. Guru asked "who are they". Dende said "they are here to help." Zira said "we came here to resurrect some fallen friends, but we also are going to defeat Frieza the evil being who is killing your people." Guru said "fine I will help you then, I can unlock hidden potential in people". Guru puts his hand on Krillin. Krillin power increases. He then does the same with Gohan, except his power increases by a much greater amount. He puts his hand on Zira and tries to unlock her power but nothing happens. Guru feels her Ki and said "I'm sorry someone powerful has put a seal on your power and I don't know of any way to break the seal." Guru passes, Zira the dragonball "sorry, I couldn't unlock your power." Zira said "that just gives me another goal find whoever sealed my power away and get them to unlock it."

Meanwhile with Nappa and Raditz. They fly around "come on Vegeta's got to be around here somewhere." They feel an energy flying towards them. They ask "Who are you?" He replies "My name is Zarbon you Stupid Monkeys." Nappa said "you can't beat the both of us." Zarbon said "I am one of the head generals of Frieza's army. A voice came from behind him, "well are you ready for the rematch Zarbon." Zarbon said "Vegeta, I must get you back for Lord Frieza." He transforms to fight Vegeta but Vegeta punches a hole through his stomach and then fire a blast through his body, killing him. Nappa said "we need your help to stop Frieza." Vegeta said "Nappa, you have a lot of nerve asking for my help." Nappa replied angrily "You tried to kill me." Vegeta shouted angrily "you want to fight me?" Raditz stepped between them "this is no time for fighting, we are going to fight someone much stronger soon I can feel it."

Meanwhile back at their camp, Zira is sitting there in the corner. Krillin asks "what is wrong?" Zira said "I am just thinking on what Guru said that someone sealed away my power, who would do that and why would they do it." Krillin said "well we will figure it out in the future." Nappa and Raditz returned with Vegeta. Zira is sitting there. Vegeta said "you powers are all higher than I expected them, Zira may almost keep up with me at full strength." Zira said "wait, I sense several high power levels." Vegeta said scared "no it can't be, The Ginyu force." Zira said "they could be a problem." Vegeta said "we need to get all of the dragonballs, so we can make me immortal, so we can beat them and Frieza." Zira said "they are too close for that but I agree with you." Vegeta picks up the 2 dragonballs and flies off. Zira said "great, he took the dragonballs, We better follow him or else Frieza will get all 7 of them." She flew after him. Raditz, Nappa , Gohan and Krillin followed. Bulma said "great I am alone." Dende said "not quite, I am still here."

Zira and the others arrived only to see 3 aliens standing there. Vegeta asked angrily "what took you so long?" Zira said "We don't have time to explain, we have to face the Ginyu Force." Vegeta said "Ginyu, took the dragonballs." Zira said "We will take these guys out first". Nappa said "I will face, Recoome. Recoome asked "Jeice, what's his power level?" Jeice said "it's only 25,000, you can take him." Recoome said "You don't stand a chance." Zira said "Vegeta you will fight alongside Nappa." Vegeta asked "why?" Zira said "because he can't beat him alone." Guldo said "you will be my opponent". Zira cut his head off. Zira said "I know of your time stop powers you just made it easier to get rid of the most annoying out of all of you." Zira blew him up.

Recoome said shocked "Guldo's dead." He stood still for a few moments. Then he roared "I will kill you all." He then proceeded to knock Nappa out in a single blow. Zira said "great, well we are out classed." Vegeta fired his full powered Gallick gun at Recoome. Recoome took the attack and after the dust cleared he stood there with his armour damaged, as well as few teeth missing. He incapacitates Vegeta to the point he is lying on the ground conscious but unable to move." Zira said "I have to use it let's see if it works." Zira activates her Oozaru force. And knocks Recoome out in a single punch to the jaw. Jeice checked her power level he shouted "it's 350 000." Jeice checked it again he said calmly "it's dropped to 15 000". Vegeta said "great We are in bad shape. "our best are down and 2 of us are still hurt." However, someone was flying towards the battlefield. He arrived and Zira shouted "Goku you're here". Goku threw a senzu bean to Raditz, Nappa, Zira and Vegeta. Goku said "Who hurt you." Zira said "I used something and my body suffered for it, it should not be as bad thanks to that boost." Goku easily kept up with both Burter and Jeice. He beat Burter which caused Jeice to run away. Zira said "It's good to see you Goku."Vegeta killed both Recoome and Burter, Goku said "Vegeta they were crippled." Zira said "Goku you can't force him to change like that give him time, he is doing what he was raised to do." Goku put his hand on her head. Afterwards he said "you sure had it hard." Zira said "I don't think we can beat Frieza yet."

Suddenly someone said "so you are the ones who beat my team huh." Goku turned around, "Who are you?" He said "I am the leader of the illustrious Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu." Goku said "Gohan , Krillin, Nappa and Raditz will go to get the dragonballs. Vegeta, Zira and I will fight Ginyu. Vegeta however flew after them. Goku said "Aw heck, Zira chase him and make sure nothing goes wrong." Zira follows him to see him hiding she does the same suppressing her power level. She watches for a while as they dig up the dragonballs. However just as they try to summon the dragon it doesn't work. Zira wonders why it isn't working. Zira suddenly feels 2 power levels coming. Krillin, Gohan, Raditz and Nappa hide until they see them arrive "Krillin said "Goku your back." Gohan said angrily "that's not my dad." Raditz said "Your right. Nappa got ready for a fight He said "Your right I am Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu force and I commandeered your father's body." Jeice said "Yes Captain." Goku turned up in Ginyu's body, "that's not me it's a trick, you can beat him." Ginyu powered up and asked "Jeice what's my power level." Jeice said "23 000. Ginyu said "what, 23 000 impossible." Goku said "You have no experience with my body." Gohan started attacking him. Ginyu said "Jeice help me." However Vegeta and Zira jumped out Vegeta said "I will beat Jeice." Zira said "go ahead." Vegeta easily defeated Jeice and blew him up." Ginyu shouted "Jeice!" Vegeta rushed at Ginyu to beat him. Ginyu shouted "body change now." Goku jumped in the way. Goku smiled "I'm in my own body at last." Vegeta charged at him Ginyu tried to body change but Goku threw a frog in the way so Ginyu changed in the way. Ginyu changed into a frog, Vegeta said "I will let you go because you deserve the embarrassment." Zira said "We must get Goku to healing we will need every fighter we have." Zira , Raditz and Nappa put Goku in a healing pod." Zira told Gohan "go get Dende he should know something."

Zira sat there with Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta looked at Zira "What do you hope to achieve with living on Earth?" Zira said "A new start for our race, a place where any Saiyans who were off world can come to rebuild our race to a stronger better race then we were." Vegeta said "We are warriors." Zira said "A warrior seeks to a challenge in battle, a warrior doesn't slaughter billions for profit." Vegeta said "I am not interested." Zira said "you have a chance to be better than him." Vegeta asked "what does that mean?" Zira said "You are on the path to becoming like Frieza, he has made you who you are ,a killer and murderer." Vegeta said "I will think on what you've said."

All of the Saiyans feel asleep. When Zira wakes a the sky is black and Zira runs out. Nappa and Raditz are looking at Vegeta. Vegeta shouts "You fools, Frieza will kill us all now." Zira said "what happened." Vegeta shouts "these idiots brought back the Namek." Zira said "that means the dragonballs on Earth are back." Vegeta shouts "Frieza will kill us all because I'm not immortal." Zira said "We will beat him immortality." A voice said "oh will you now." Vegeta said "It's Frieza." Frieza said "I just dealt with someone." Dende hides behind Zira. Vegeta said "Frieza I will beat you." They start to fight. They seem to be going evenly. Gohan said "This is great Vegeta will beta Frieza." Zira said "No this is nowhere near his full power. I fought his brother once he is insanely strong. His power levels is about 500 000, but at full power he should in around 100 million." Gohan asked "how did you survive." Zira said "I overloaded my body with the Oozaru force it almost killed me after I used it though. He however was impressed enough to let me live." Gohan said "use it then." Zira said "I could only do it in full moonlight, I can only just use the Oozaru force at 10x without harming my body unless in moonlight."

Frieza said "I'm impressed Vegeta but now I will transform and you will rue the day you crossed me." Frieza transformed growing in size and power. Vegeta asked "how are you this strong?" Frieza said "I can tell your scared of me." Zira flies behind him and punches him. Frieza said "Ha was that supposed to hurt. Your slightly tougher than Vegeta but not by much. Zira said "Damn I didn't want to use this yet." Zira starts to glow. Frieza swings and Zira stops the blow. "I can double my power when in a tough fight for a few minutes." Frieza said "how do you do that." Zira said "By increasing the amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins." Frieza started to fight Zira was able to take a few hits although Frieza was winning. Frieza stick his horns into her and starts to stab her repeatedly. She grabs both horns with the last of her strength and rips them off. She then falls on the ground hard. Gohan looks at him furiously. Frieza shouted "that ***** ripped off my horns." Gohan punches him in rage over and over again, then fires a full powered masenko at him. Frieza shouted "You brat I have had enough". He flies towards him only to have a green fist knock him into the ground."

Vegeta shouted "what is he doing here and how did he hurt Frieza." Piccolo said "I fused with another warrior Namek." Frieza shouted "I am sick of all these people turning up to ruin my day. First all my men are killed, then I call the Ginyu force, they all die, then I have to fight filthy monkeys one of whom ripped my horns off, then a slug tries to fight me." Piccolo said "you are underestimating me." While Piccolo is fighting. Zira sits there bleeding, Vegeta is with Krillin, "hurt me to near the point of death and I will get a lot stronger." Krillin works on doing that. Piccolo takes off his weighted clothing. Frieza starts losing he then shouts "I will murder you slug." HE transforms, decreasing in height his head elongating." Frieza starts winning. Vegeta crawls over to Dende after Krillin hurt him. "You please heal me". Dende asked "Why should I heal you you destroyed a whole village." Zira said gritting her teeth "Dende we need his help." Dende heals Vegeta, Vegeta said "Frieza I will beat you." Frieza said "Vegeta You know how to push my buttons. I will transform for you so you can see true terror." Zira said "Dende, heal me please." Dende heals her. Then Frieza transforms shooting Dende just as he finishes healing her. Zira picks Dende up and starts crying over his body. "Why a child so pure". Vegeta starts to fight Frieza. He starts swinging and firing blasts which Frieza dodges easily. Frieza then takes his strongest attack. Raditz and Nappa attack Frieza from behind only to get knocked away as Frieza beats Vegeta up. He drops him on the ground. Goku arrives only to fight Frieza. Zira gets up "Goku, I'm sorry I am weak, I let my emotions control me." Goku said "Zira, you are still young you are not much older than my son. You have held onto a lot of pain, you sit this out I will fight." Vegeta said "Kakarot, please beat him for the sake of our race." Frieza killed Vegeta and said "I am so angry right now your next." Goku did decently until Frieza powered up to 50%. Goku used his Kaioken to do some damage, Frieza shouted "that hurt monkey that really hurt." Zira asked "Goku do you have a plan?" Goku said "It beat Vegeta It will just require 5 minutes against Frieza." Zira activates her Oozaru force x 10. She punches Frieza, Frieza said mockingly "Your inaction cost Vegeta's life". Zira kicked him hard in the stomach but it had no effect. Zira took several big hits from Frieza even her kamehameha didn't hurt him. Zira asked "Hey Goku how is that ability going?" Goku said "I need 10 more seconds. Frieza kicked her away and focused on Goku. Goku kept it up until Frieza flew into the air "this planet will go to hell." Goku shouted as he threw the attack "for all the people you've killed Frieza Spirit Bomb." Frieza took the full brunt of the attack.

Zira drags Goku out of the water. "Hey everyone, we are alright." Piccolo said "Goku you are alive." Raditz and Nappa said "sorry we didn't do much "we just we too weak." Zira said "Don't worry I did far worse I failed Vegeta I should have kept him alive." Gohan said "I will get to Bulma and tell her we won." Piccolo felt an attack come in. 4 attacks come out hitting, Raditz, Nappa and Piccolo guarding Goku, Zira dodged the 4th one. Frieza said "That is too bad I couldn't take out all the fullbloods in one attack. Raditz and Nappa died from the attacks. Zira shouted "Nappa, Raditz why." Zira starts to power up, her aura flaring and the planet shaking." Frieza laughs "you will die all the same." Lightning started to strike the planet everywhere." Zira's hair started to change colour. Then the whole area was covered in yellow light. Frieza said "Who are you?" Zira said "I am the protector of all that is good, a super saiyan." Frieza said "No I wiped out your stinking race of monkeys to prevent this." Zira said "Goku, Gohan get Piccolo and Bulma off this planet." Frieza said "you think you can get away." Zira grabbed his hand "you just don't when to quit do you?" Frieza swung a blow, Zira grabbed and threw him away then followed up with a tough kick to the stomach. Frieza said "this is impossible you are just a filthy monkey." Zira said "If you trained as hard as you spat insults you would still be stronger than me." Zira slammed him into the ground. Frieza continues to lose for 5 minutes. Frieza shouts "I have had enough he fired an attack at the planet." Zira said "You failed." Frieza said "No I didn't this plane will blow in five minutes and I can breath in space." Zira said "I could kill you in that time." Frieza said "I am not at full power yet." Frieza bulks up and his power increases. Zira punches him in the stomach. Frieza swung and punches her in the jaw. Zira smiled "It seems your not totally all talk." Zira and Frieza exchange several blows. Zira asked "Aren't you a little concerned about the planet?" Frieza said "I can breath in space." Zira said "I don't think that matters if the planet explodes." Frieza saw a dragon floating in the distance, when they arrived many people where gathered around the dragonballs including Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa . Frieza shouted "Eternal dragon make me immortal." Dende also mad a wish in Namekian tongue. Then everyone surrounding the dragonballs disappeared. Zira said "Frieza the dragonballs will only listen to someone who speaks Namekian." Zira and Frieza continue their fight. After a little time passed Zira said "I really can't be bothered fighting you any more, you can't win I'll leave." She reverts back to normal and flies away. Frieza shouts "I won't lose" He fires an attack at her she dodges it and turns into a super saiyan again. She fires a full powered kamehameha at him. He ends up lying there in pieces. Zira said "It's impressive you survived that." She said "Get off this planet", she gives enough energy to leave Namek. She flies off looking for a escape route. Frieza fires an attack at her and she turns around, she then blows him up. She flies off looking for a way out. Just as the planet is about to blow she grabs an escape pod and leave Planet Namek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 3**

On Earth, Goku is with Chi-chi and Gohan eating. He then stands up "I feel a huge power level, it can't be." Goku said "Gohan, stay here you have to protect you mum." Goku flew towards the energy signature. Goku as he is flying Krillin joins him. Krillin asks "You don't think it could be Frieza." Goku said "It feels that way." Vegeta bumps into them "Kakarot that is Frieza no doubt and another power equal to him." Krillin said "great, This is bad." Nappa and Raditz arrive "we are here too, we must defeat them together." They arrive to see Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo waiting. Frieza shouted "I will wipe out all life on this filthy planet and make that filthy monkey girl watch." A voice from behind him said "We should just blow up this planet." Frieza said "No, father I want to see her suffer." A stranger landed and said "So Frieza you need to be defeated." Frieza said "who are you?" He said "I'm a warrior from the future." Frieza sent his minions at Trunks . Trunks cut through them with his sword. Trunks went super saiyan. Frieza was shocked.

Zira teleported there. Zira said "I thought I sensed another super saiyan." She transformed into a super saiyan and grabbed Frieza by the neck. She looked at him "I tried to spare you and you didn't take it. So now you die." She broke his neck. She looked at his father. He said "I, King Cold will kill you. He rushed at her, she grabbed his heart and ripped it out. She said "I show no mercy, not anymore." Trunks said "you're more vicious then I expected." Zira said "I know them they won't redeem themselves, father like son." Trunks said "I have something important to tell you." Zira said "come on then, spill it." Trunks said "2 powerful androids wipe all of the z-fighters out except Gohan, my father and my mother 3 years in the future. Goku dies from a heart virus." Zira asked "you have a solution for Goku?" Trunks said "this is the cure for the heart virus." Zira asked "Trunks, where did you come from anyway." Trunks said "I'm from the future ,my father told me a lot about you, you save his life at the cost of yours in my future." Zira said "Tell me a bit about your father." Trunks said "He told before you sacrificed your life for his he was incredibly be arrogant, you humbled him with your sacrifice." Zira said "I think I know who it is. I will explain it to the others." Zira walked over, thinking (How will I explain this?) Piccolo said "I over heard my hearing is better, I'll explain it." Piccolo explained it to them. Goku said "these androids sound tough , this will be fun." Zira said "We should start training." Goku nodded, Zira said "I will train with Goku, Gohan, Nappa and Raditz." Piccolo said "I will take the earthlings."

3 years past all of them look fro the androids. Yamcha find the androids only to get hurt, Goku and several of his friends arrived first. They give Yamcha a senzu asked angrily "Who are you, android." The old one said "I'm Android 20 but you now me as Dr Gero and this is Android 19, my loyal servant." Goku shouted "You, part of the red ribbon army." Dr Gero asked "Are you all ready to die." Goku said "We will fight somewhere else." Dr Gero sad "you funeral." They all arrived at barren wasteland Goku said "I'll handle this." Piccolo said "I can feel your power I'm stronger." Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. Krillin said "wow he's one as well." Piccolo said "what power." Dr Gero said "Impressive 19, fight him and steal his energy." Goku and 19 started fighting, Goku initially had the upper hand until they noticed his energy dropping. 19 started to win, then he started to steal his energy.

A sudden backhand stopped tore the androids head off. Zira arrived in her Super Saiyan form "Enough Dr Gero." Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa turned up. Zira shouted Krillin get Goku back he must be suffering from the heart virus. Dr Gero fired a huge attack at Krillin, then disappeared. They protect Krillin and Goku. Zira said "Great, we lost him." Trunks flew over I returned to help you. Zira asked "Is that one of the androids you fought?" Trunks said "No that isn't one of the androids." Vegeta shouted "What do you mean it's an android." Zira said "The androids Trunks fought must be able to beat a super saiyan single handily." Vegeta said "The Super Saiyan is impossible to beat." Bulma arrived, she said "I know of where his lab is, he is a fellow scientist after all." Zira said "show us." Dr Gero had already arrived and just as they opened the door he woke the androids. Trunks said "It's too late he woke them up." Dr Gero shouted "17 and 18, kill them." 17 said smug "I didn't quite catch that speak up." Dr Gero shouted "Do you hear me?" 18 looked at another pod she said "Who is this?" Dr Gero shouted "Don't activate him, he is defective." 17 kicked Dr Gero's head off and crushed it.

Krillin shouted "they killed him." 18 approached the pod. Trunks said "I can't let this happen. Zira said "no, we will fight them all, you aren't strong enough to kill them." They wake up the other android. The android said "I am android 16 and my only purpose is to kill Goku." 17 said "Well, he is a stick in the mud." 18 said "don't worry about him, we should fight them." Zira smiled "I thought you'd never ask, let's fight west of here." The arrive at a roadway. Zira smiles "So who wants to fight who." Vegeta turns into a super saiyan. Krillin said "He is one as well." Vegeta laughed "Of cause I am the prince of all saiyans." 18 said "I will take the arrogant one." 17 asked "16 you want to fight." 16 said "My only objective is Goku." 17 smiled "then I guess it's just you and me girl." Zira and 17 starts exchanging blows.

Zira delivers a sharp blow to 17 stomach. 17 smiled "I will stop holding back." Zira smiled "Same." They power up to full. Zira and 17 continue fighting. Zira looks down to see Vegeta lying there. Zira shouted "Hey 18 let's make this real fun come up, the 2 of you against me full power." 17 said "you're bluffing, you can't have any more power." Zira starts to glow with power, her aura flares up to 10 times it's original size and her eyes turn red." All of them even 16 looks at her." 17 said "so you weren't bluffing." 18 flew up "so it's our teamwork vs your full power, this sounds like fun." Krillin said "let's get out of here." Trunk said "good idea." Trunk picked up Vegeta and left with the others. Zira smiled "good now there will be no interruptions." 17 and 18 rushed at her. She countered both their attacks. Zira kept going and she was clearly winning.

1 Hour later. Zira started to pant "You guys are really durable." 17 and 18 smiled "you're getting tired." They felt a huge surge of power. Zira asked "what is that power?" 17 said "It doesn't matter keep fighting." Zira said "I can't keep this up to be honest, this state burns up a lot of power." 17 said "You want to postpone this till later date, I have a lot of fun let's do this again. " 18 said "yeah it will be fun." Zira said "so you guys want to go and have some tea, I know a place." 17 asked "Does it sell coffee?" Zira said "I think so, lucky I brought money, I'll pay." 17 said "Great idea come on, 16." 16 followed them silently, they stopped by a cafe. 17 said "I want a coffee." Zira asked "What did you do, before you were an android?" 17 said "My name was Lapis, me and my sister were delinquents until Dr Gero found us and made us into what we are." Zira asks "Do you you mind if I call you by name?" 17 said "Sure why not." 18 asked "How about we buy some new clothes?" Zira said "18 I have never done that before, it's a new concept for me." 18 said shocked "You haven't come on I will show you, by the way my real name is Lazuli."

18 to shops all over the city, trying on different clothes. At then end of the day. Zira said "That was exhausting." 18 said "come on, was it that exhausting." Zira said "I am a saiyan, my race is born and bred to fight, we didn't do this on my home world but my home world is gone along with most of my race." 18 said "I'm so sorry." Zira said "That's okay, you tried to show me part of your self and I'm grateful Lazuli." 18 smiled. A few days later, 16, 17, 18 and Zira were on a island 17 smiled and said "It's nice and quiet here the fresh air, this is what freedom feels like." Zira said "Lapis, Lazuli thank you for allowing me to spend time with you, I have had a lot of fun." 16 is holding a bird. 17 said "16, you like birds, well that's interesting." 16 said "I like nature." Zira looked around, She said "A huge power level is approaching." Piccolo landed, and shouted "Zira why are you with them?" Zira said "Because I believe they can become better." Piccolo shouted "Did you forget what Trunks said?" Zira said "That won't happen Lapis and Lazuli are not like those future versions that Trunks mentioned." Piccolo shouted "I will destroy them." Zira shouted back "You will have to go through me first." Piccolo shouted "Fine." 17 said "I will fight too." 18 said "No this is her fight, she is a saiyan remember."

Zira and Piccolo clashed, shaking the battlefield. They fought on and on. Piccolo stops and turn around "Cell." Cell obliterated Piccolo. Cell smiled "I will absorb the androids 17 and 18 to become perfect." Cell said "come on 17 , 18 let me absorb you and become perfect. 17 said "l won't let you win." 16 stepped up "I will face him his power level is high." 16 engaged Cell. Cell said "An old red ribbon model." 16 grabbed Cell's tail and ripped it off. 16 said "You can't absorb them anymore." Cell regenerated his tail. Cell and 16 continued fighting. Cell was losing, Cell used a solar flare and blinded everyone. He went behind 17 and absorbed him. He transformed. Zira shouted "Lapis no, Cell you bastard!" She charged Cell, he punched so hard she collapsed. Cell said "18 it's your turn, join me." 18 said "Never 17 wanted that and neither do I." Tien arrive he said "Cell, enough." He fire his Tri-beam at Cell holding him off while 18 and 16 escaped. Tien collapsed but Goku teleported using instant transmission over grabbing Zira, Piccolo and Tien.

When they arrived back at the lookout. Goku gave them each a senzu bean. Zira shouted "I will kill Cell." Vegeta and Trunks came out of the hyperbolic chamber. Goku explained what happened to Vegeta. Vegeta said "me and Trunks will handle this." Goku said "Just in case me and Gohan will go in to train." Zira asked "What am I to do?" Goku said "Wait for Vegeta to return." Zira felt the fights on the planet below go down, she sat there in tears thinking (Lapis, you are gone and now I am stuck ,oh no Lazuli no, why am I so weak?).Piccolo asked "Are you alright?" Zira said "I have lost 2 close friends." Vegeta and Trunk, as well as Krillin returned injured. Zira passes them each a Senzu bean. Goku and Gohan come out, their powers increased much more. Zira asked "Could you beat Cell?'" Goku leaves and comes back, he responds smiling "No I can't." Zira said "You should go back in again." Goku said "No we won't it strains the body too much?" Vegeta said "I will go in again alone." Zira said "Piccolo already entered and then me and Trunks are going in. Trunks can improve as well as help me improve, I am the only saiyan who hasn't bee in there yet." Zira waited a full day for Piccolo to come out. Piccolo stepped out. Zira said "You've improved considerably, maybe I will get the strength to beat Cell."

Zira and Trunks entered the chamber. Zira looked around, she said "Wow I have not felt this gravity since Planet Vegeta and it's hot." Trunks said "Let's start slow." Zira said "No you should go all out against me or I will not get the most out of this." Zira transformed into her super saiyan form. Trunks said "alright then." He transformed into his ascended form. Zira said "let's do this." Zira charged at Trunks he kicked her down. She shouted "No more games stop toying with me." Trunks said "I hope your ready then for pain because it will hurt the difference between us is huge." Zira said "I will overcome that limit." The first month Trunks almost stopped, at the end of the first month he said "You are a wreck you are struggling to stand." Zira shouted "I will not give up." Over the next 2 months her power skyrocketed. She is winning against Trunks in the sparring match, pushing him back. Trunks stopped "You have improved so much how?" Zira said "I have a seal holding my full power back, at the end of the training session yesterday my power rose to a point where it could loosen the seal very slightly allowing a small percentage less than a thousandth of a percent out."

Trunks said "No way, how could that much power be sealed away." Zira said "All I know is whoever sealed it away was powerful beyond measure."

The next months past. Zira and Trunks improved immensely when they stepped out. Vegeta even looked shocked at how much they both improved. At the Cell Games Arena, Cell felt a huge power "That can't be right." Vegeta said "I will surpass you somehow." Vegeta entered the chamber by himself. Zira said "I need to be alone." Zira flew off and sat there at the base of a tree outside Goku's house. She started crying. She said sobbing "I thought I found my first real friends, I had allies in Goku, Gohan, Raditz, Nappa, Krillin, Piccolo and so many others who have been allies to me because I have helped them. However I had no-one who would join me on my birthday or just sit there and do casual things with me. Raditz and Nappa came out to find her sitting there. They apologise "We are sorry we weren't with you to fight the androids after you beat 19 got totally lost, we never could get to the battlefield before the fight was over." Zira just cried in front of them. Nappa laughs "Come on, why are you crying we are having a party inside." Raditz elbowed him in the stomach, Raditz asked "What is wrong?" Zira said "I lost the first people I could truly call friends, who didn't care about me or my race or who I was nothing and now their gone." Raditz said "Take this upset feeling, and remember what that feels like and sure to protect others so no-one else has to feel the way you do now." Zira said "You're right, thanks Raditz, Cell I will kill you with my own hands."

 **The End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 4**

Zira and the rest of the z-fighters arrived at the cell games. Goku stepped forward, Zira said "Let me step in and end this fight now." Goku said "No, I want to fight him." Zira said angrily "Fine, have your fight." Zira watched the fight, she shouted "I should be down there, he took away my friends from me,, the first friends who I could imagine spending my days doing silly things and just having fun, that foul creature took that away from me." Goku fire his Kamehameha and Cell survives, Goku steps out. He said "Gohan, make me proud." Zira looks at him with a scowl. Zira watches the fight, swelling up with anger. She watches Gohan losing the fight, his super saiyan form being pushed back. Gohan then explains to Cell about he gets stronger from rage. Cell precede to try and make him angry. He eventually send cell juniors after the other Z-fighters. Zira turns super saiyan and starts fighting one of the Cell Jrs. Zira however starts to lose as multiple Cell Jrs start to attack her. She was beaten and the Cell Jr she originally fought pushed her head into the ground.

Gohan stood there Cell smiled "Gohan, you are letting your friends suffer." Then Hercule threw 16's head on the battlefield. Gohan looked at 16. 16 said "I understand you don't like to hurt because you cherish life, I understand I have learned these feelings but there is nothing worn with fighting for what you wish to protect, please protect the life that I loved." Cell said "thanks 16 but I will do this my way." He crushed 16's head. Gohan's power started to flare up and he finally snapped. Gohan walked over to cell snatching the senzu beans out of his hands. Gohan destroyed the Cell Jrs, Zira said "I want you to kill him, get his foul presence of this world." Gohan said "I will". He gives her a senzu bean. He said "Give Senzu beans to everyone else." Zira nodded and gave them out. Gohan fought Cell dominating him in every way. Zira smiled "Cell is finally going to be defeated."

Gohan hit cell with his Kamehameha wave causing him to regurgitate 18. Cell looked at Gohan, he then then grew inside turning himself into a giant bomb. Cell said "If you attack me I will just explode." Goku used instant transmission and grabbed Cell, he said "Farewell, Gohan." Zira flew over asked "Gohan, are you okay?" Gohan was upset "I failed my father, he is dead because of me." Zira said "No, he made his peace, he is proud of the son who has surpassed him." Trunks said "Yeah it's great." Raditz sad "I'm glad my nephew has grown into such a great fighter." A beam pierce through Trunks. A voice said cockily "Sorry to interrupt the party." Vegeta turned around he shouts, "Cell, you will pay for this." He charges at him and fires a huge blast, he then fires a huge barrage of ki blasts. Cell rushed at him and knocks Vegeta down, he then fires a blast at him. Gohan rushes over and his arm gets broken by Cell. Zira jumps in front of Gohan. She shouts "I have had enough, Gohan it's my turn I will show you real power." She transforms into the next level of super saiyan. Zira said "This form is that same as Gohan's I didn't use it because it would burn too much energy to maintain. I never got another chance after that. I suppose we should call it Super Saiyan 2." Cell said "come on, challenge me." Zira rushed him, he grabbed her by the neck. Cell said "I have surpassed your pathetic Super Saiyan 2, I have become even more perfect than before." Zira said "I will not yield to you." Cell said "then join your pathetic friend 17 in hell." He slams her face into the ground and kicks into a rock. She stand up and shouts "HIS NAME IS LAPIS!" Her aura flares up and the planet shakes violently. Gohan looks around. Piccolo said "No way that energy, it's terrifying." Her aura explodes. When the dust settle Zira is standing there her so long it is half of her body in length, lighting firing furiously around her. Cell shouts "you think that little transformation will stop me." He flies up and fires his strongest Kamehameha. Zira shouts "It's over Cell." She fires her full power Kamehameha at Cell. His Kamehameha simply vanishes as soon as hers hits it and Cell gets completely disintegrated.

Zira collapses, she wakes up on the lookout an hour later. Zira asks "Is Cell defeated?" Gohan said "yes you did a great job." Gohan looks upset. Zira asks "what's wrong." Gohan said "My father didn't want to come back." Zira said "I'm sorry". Gohan said "Bring back you friends the dragonballs are still there." Zira nodded she walked up to Shenron. She asked "Can you bring Lapis and 16 back and remove the explosives within Lapis and Lazuli's bodies?" Shenron said "Your wishes have been granted." Goku said "I am speaking using King Kai's telepathy." Goku teleports there with 17 and then teleports back. They all ehar King Kai shout "Goku you are not allowed to do that." Goku said "A living person should not to be allowed in the world of the dead without good reason so I teleported him home." King Kai said "fine." 17 and 18 say "We will not go by 17 and 18 anymore we are Lapis and Lazuli." 16 lands "It's good to see your safe." Gohan shouts "16 you alive."

After the defeat of Cell the world enjoys a long 7 year peace but that peace is shattered on the day of the world tournament. At the tournament Goku just arrived "It's good to be back on Earth, wow Gohan you've grown." He sees a little version himself "who is that little guy who looks like me?" The boy said "I'm Goten." Goku said "I'm Goku." Goten shouted "Daddy!" Goku looked around and he saw Krillin with 18 and Zira with 17. Goku said "The androids." Lapis said "we no longer go by our product numbers I am Lapis and that is Lazuli." Krillin smiled "Look at our daughter, Marron." Goku asked "How did she have a kid?" Lapis said "We are more cyborgs then androids, organic material mixed with mechanical parts." Zira said "Hey Goku." Goku said "Zira, you have grown up." Zira smiled, she said "come on." a little girl about 2 with red hair and green brown stepped forward. Goku asked "You too, who's the father?" Zira said "Lapis." Goku said "okay." 16 walked over, he said "Hello Goku." Goku said "Hi."

A ki blast came out of nowhere at Goku. Goku turned around and deflected it. Lapis said "Looks like someone created copies of me and Lazuli." The 2 androids say "We time traveled to get here to kill more." A green man with a strange tail stepped forward. The strange man said "You, bald man you failed to kill me 7 years ago." Krillin said "Who are you?" The Green Man said "Remember when you and that blue haired kid went into Gero's Lab. Krillin said "You mean Trunks, wait no you can't be." The green man punches the future version of 17 in the stomach. He then pulls his tail over him. He absorbs 17 into his body. His body changed his hair turned a little green and his body became closer to human colour. Lapis said "It's Cell." 18 tried to fly away. Cell caught up and absorbed her as well, Cell returned to true perfection. Cell looked like a cross between Goku and Vegeta*. Cell said "I had long given up on achieving perfection."

They enter the tournament arena. The child division end with Trunks winning against Goten. Videl started of winning the fight but ended up losing to Spopovitch. Gohan went to to get her a senzu bean. Gohan then went to fight Kibito. Kibito wanted Gohan to show his super saiyan powers. Gohan then after transforming got his energy absorbed by Spopovitch and Yamu. The supreme Kai told them to fly off after them on the way Zira asked "Why is this happening?" The supreme Kai said "This started long ago." Zira shouted "We don't have time for a lecture a summary please." The Supreme Kai said angrily "Basically this person named Babidi came here to giant energy to revive Buu and control the universe." Zira smiled and said "That wasn't so hard now was it." Cell said "Now let's go." Gohan arrived and asked"What's going on." Zira said "Basically a bad guy called Babidi is trying revive a monster named Buu and rule the universe." Gohan said "we have to stop him." Goku said "We will." Vegeta said "Well then let's get moving."

The group follows Spopovitch and Yamu to the ship. Krillin asked "What are we going to do?" Piccolo said "We are going to be careful and hopefully nothing goes wrong." They arrive to see Babidi and one of his men meeting with Spopovitch and Yamu. Zira whispered "Supreme Kai which one is Babidi?" Supreme Kai whispered back "Babidi is the little one, his strongest fighter Dabura is right next to him." Babidi collected the energy from them and killed them. Babidi said "It seems they were followed, the Supreme Kai is up there as well as several high power levels they will provide a huge amount of energy which could revive Buu." Dabura flew up there killing Kibito and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone. Dabura said "Follow me if you want to save your friends follow me." Dabura then entered Babidi's ship.

The Supreme Kai said "We should wait for the to come out." Zira said "No we won't we will go in there and clear them out, even Dabura shouldn't be too much trouble as long as we avoid the spit." The Supreme Kai said "You are greatly underestimating him." Vegeta said "He is about as strong as Cell was 7 years ago." Zira said "I beat Cell 7 years ago, he would be no match for me now beside cell could regenerate." Zira, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan entered the ship. They look around, Zira said "This place is pretty bland." Supreme Kai arrived and scolded them "You are foolish the only way out is to defeat Babidi." A strange being landed it said "I am Pui Pui, and this is stage 1, you have to beat me to proceed further but when facing Pui Pui death is certain." Vegeta said "I will fight him." Vegeta easily defeated Pui Pui. Then they proceeded to the next stage. They were teleported somewhere strange. A strange green being arrived. The Supreme Kai said "That is Yakon a powerful creature that feeds off light." Goku beat Yakon by using his super saiyan form to fill him with so much light he exploded. The Supreme Kai asked "How are you this strong?" They ignored him and went to the next level, he then followed them down.

The third level looked the same as the first 2. Goku said "Gohan will handle whatever is next." Zira said "He has not been training for the last 7 years, you remember what happened when you overestimated your own son, you almost cost everyone on this planet their lives." Goku said "I trust he has improved." Gohan said "I am not a strong as I was back then." Dabura landed, Vegeta said "Dabura but it's only the third stage." Dabura said "You mortals have come this far therefore Babidi told me to end this here." Gohan said "You are fighting me." Dabura said "You are fool fighting me alone." The battlefield shifted and Gohan fought Dabura for several minutes. Vegeta shouted "Kakarot, I've had enough, Gohan is nowhere as near as strong as when he fought Cell." Goku said "He's doing fine." Zira said "Vegeta is right he is not capable of winning this fight." Dabura said to Babidi "I have found a potential new recruit." Dabura left. Goku asked "What new recruit?" Supreme Kai said "There is no recruit he is bluffing." Vegeta said "Those statues outside would be back to normal If I fought him, in fact I am taking control of this operation and to start I'm blowing this ship to kingdom come." The supreme Kai said "maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing oh no Vegeta

Is

The

One." Vegeta's power started to increase drastically. Goku said "Vegeta stop this, you are not a bad person." Vegeta said "How can you say that I have slaughtered thousands." Goku said "You have made an effort to change?" Vegeta had a M symbol appear on his head. The Supreme Kai said "He works for Babidi now." Vegeta said "You all look scared." He starts laughing.

*He looks like Gogeta but with Green hair for all dragonball fans.

 **Chapter 4 End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 5**

Babidi teleports them to the world tournament arena. Raditz said "What happened?" Majin Vegeta said "I want a small exhibition match with Kakarot." Goku said "Now is not the time for this." Majin Vegeta blew up part of the arena. Gohan shouted "How could you do this?" Majin Vegeta said "This between me and you circus clown of a father." Zira said "I will fight you then." Majin Vegeta said "Fine, you also need to be dealt with so I guess as saiyan who surpassed me, I will fight you first then Kakarot I will fight you." Zira shouts "Babidi teleport us somewhere else so we can have a real fight." They end up somewhere in a barren wasteland. Zira said "Everyone go and stop Babidi." A voice came out of nowhere "I demand you to destroy the Supreme Kai." Majin Vegeta said "No I am not I have my own fight." Babidi shouted "I command you to destroy supreme Kai." Majin Vegeta Shouted "You may have taken my mind but a saiyan holds onto 1 thing above all else, HIS PRIDE!" The others left for Babidi's ship. Zira transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Majin Vegeta said "I know you are stronger than that." Zira said "You should ask if you can take this level first." Majin Vegeta transformed into a ssj2 and started battling Zira. Majin Vegeta and Zira collided their powers shaking the planet. Zira punched him away and kicked him into a mountain. Majin Vegeta rushed back and knocked her into a rock formation. Zira said "This is why I am not going full power, you are only matching my current power nothing more." Majin Vegeta said "That doesn't matter I will win because I am the prince."

Zira and Majin Vegeta kept fighting for a while until a huge power surged. Zira said "We should stop." Majin Vegeta shouted "I only care about the fight." Zira said "Goku may die and then you will never get to fight him, If he dies again he will be erased from existence." Majin Vegeta said "Alright we will beat this opponent together and then we will continue our fight." They both fly to see a pink blob creature beating Goku up. Majin Vegeta kicked the pink blob away. Zira got Goku out of the way. Zira said "I will lead the attack." She activated her Oozaru force on top of her Vegeta Asked"why don't you use you super saiyan 3 you used against Cell." Zira said "2 reasons 1 the ssj3 drains way too much energy and 2 the Oozaru Force doesn't work with ssj3, Ssj3 provide boost Oozaru force gives 10 times which do you think is better." The pink blob stood up and shouted "Buu big mad." Majin Vegeta said "Lets destroy this Buu." Zira and Majin Vegeta struck at Buu. Zira fired off a full powered Kamehameha. Buu regenerated. Majin Vegeta said "Great that's bad." Zira and Majin Vegeta fought Buu for about 15 minutes. Zira ssj2 wore off and she got knocked into a wall and collapsed.

Someone grabbed Zira and Goku. Majin Vegeta said "Cell it's you take them back." Cell said "I am completely out of power but I will get them to Piccolo I can feel his energy." Vegeta said "This power I attained it is pointless I was a fool, I thought it would make me strong but it didn't it made me weak, Cell tell my boy that I gave it my all." Cell said "I will but what are you going to do." Vegeta said "I will die here but I will take him with me, Cell tell me will I see Goku in the other world." Cell said "From what I heard from the others you won't." Vegeta said "Fine, Cell go." Vegeta shouted "Buu, I will destroy you and throw your ashes to the wind!." Vegeta blew himself up obliterating the whole area. Cell arrived dropping off Zira and Goku who are both unconscious. Trunks and Goten arrive. Trunks asks "Where is my dad?" Cell said "I'm sorry Vegeta blew himself up to defeat that monster." Piccolo said "I'm going to check the battlefield." He flew to the battlefield. He moves over to Babidi and said "I will kill you." Then Buu reforms. Piccolo looks at it how could he still be alive." Piccolo leaves and arrives at Cell's location. Cell and Piccolo as well as Goten and Trunks arrived at the lookout carrying Zira and Goku. Raditz and Nappa shout "What is going on, you didn't get us involved in anything?" Cell said "I will tell you powerful creature known as Buu is out there and is really powerful." Trunks shouted "Why didn't you save my father?' Goten shouted "My brother is missing as well." Zira woke up. She said "This creature is is much stronger than all of us even with my full power which is over twice as strong as super saiyan 3 it won't kill him because he can regenerate from the harshest of injuries." Cell said "Yes he has a regeneration that makes mine look pathetic." Goku woke up and said "I have an idea that could have beat him, even if it only last for 30 minutes." Piccolo said "30 minutes that is nowhere near enough time for that type of fight." Zira said "fusion but not like yours and Kami's it would be much stronger, the metamorphic art of fusion." Goku said "You taught me that." Zira said "I would have done it with Vegeta but it would not be effective due to our differing body types."

Mr Popo said "Goten and Trunks might be capable." Goku said "They are both super saiyans at such a young age, still I'm not sure they are ready." Goten and Trunks run out and say "We are plenty strong." Goku said "Prove yourselves , please can you collect the dragonballs for me, Trunks your mom has the dragon radar, you should get that first." Trunks and Goten leave. Zira asked "Do you think they can do it?" Goku said "We will find out." They waited for a couple of days. Then the sky turned black all of sudden and a huge dragon was at Capsule Corp. Goku said "I have to fix this." Goku use instant transmission and arrived with everyone a few seconds later. Chi-Chi asked "Where is Gohan?" Bulma asked "Where is Vegeta?" Goku said "They are bot dead." Trunks and Goten shout "Why couldn't you save them?" Zira said "Buu is stronger than all of us, however if you can fuse you could far surpass Buu." Goku starts teaching them the fusion technique. Then Babidi said "People of this planet tell me where these people are." Showing then Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. Buu then destroys a city. Babidi said "This will be your planet if you don't tell us where you are."

Piccolo said "I will confront him." Goku said "No, help me teach Goten and trunks fuse so they can defeat Buu." Zira said "He's right." Piccolo said "Fine." Goku and Piccolo were training Goten and Trunks when Babidi said "I have discovered some information about a place where one of them lives, it's called Capsule Corp. Goku said "Trunks get the dragon radar, I will stall Buu and Babidi." Zira said "I will protect the lookout in case they discover this location." Zira waited with Piccolo. She felt the planet shaking. Zira said "Goku, he must be a Super Saiyan 3." 10 minutes later Goku returned, tired. Piccolo asked "Are you okay?" Goku said "I'm fine just super saiyan 3 used a lot of my energy." Baba arrived and said "Goku you only have 30 minutes." Goku shouted "30 minutes we have to hurry." Goku rushed over to Trunks and Goten. Trunks said "I got the dragon radar." Zira grabbed it "Good work, now quick Goku only has got thirty minutes." Trunks and Goten performed their technique for Goku. Trunks said "This fusion is lame, your super saiyan 3 should be good enough and then we don't need this stupid fusion." Goku said "The super saiyan 3 is ineffective, it burn up too much energy, fine I wills how but promise you will learn the fusion technique." Trunks said "Okay." Goku transforms into a super saiyan. Goku said "The first step is to turn into a normal super saiyan, then you find the energy deep within in yourself then you push as hard as you can."

Goku transformed into his super saiyan 3 form. He then collapsed. Baba said "Goku use the last of his time pulling that little stunt." Goku said "I have to go." Chi-Chi asked upset "Now that Gohan is gone what would I do?" Goku said "Goten is still here and with this he will be stronger than Buu." Goku then said "Piccolo take over their fusion training." Piccolo said "You 2 are going be practicing until you beat Buu." Zira meanwhile was with Lapis. Lapis said "How is Tia going." Tia runs over and shouts "Mummy." Piccolo calls out "They are ready to perform the proper fusion." Zira while holding Tia watched them fuse into Gotenks. Gotenks said "We are going to defeat Buu." Piccolo shouted "Buu is much stronger than you know." Zira said "Piccolo is right." Gotenks flew away ignoring them. Gotenks returns a little while later. Piccolo said "You failed right." Gotenks said "He is tougher than we thought." Piccolo said "I'm in charge now, you will follow everyone of my orders from now on." Trunks said "This was my fault I repeated my father's mistakes of not planning correctly and so I lost, I will plan much better than my father." Piccolo said "that is the right attitude to have." Zira was spending time with her daughter until a huge power level flew. Buu arrived in a different form. Buu said "I am the real Majin Buu." Zira said "I can feel the fighter in him now, he is very dangerous." Majin Buu said "Where is this fighter that would fight me." Piccolo said "give us a couple of days." Buu said "I won't wait." Piccolo said "Fine just give me 1 hour." Majin Buu roared after 30 minutes "I'm sick of waiting." He started firing energy attacks everywhere. Piccolo said "I will take you to them."

Zira looked at Raditz and Nappa. Raditz and Nappa said "Things have gotten really bad." Zira walked over and said "Yeah they have but we will keep fighting." Raditz asked "Do you think we can beat Buu?" Zira said "I don't know." Then a portal opened and Buu came out. Buu shouted "I will eat you all. He started firing off attacks." Zira transformed unleashing her super saiyan 2 with her Oozaru force. Majin Buu kicked her away. Zira shouted "Lapis, get Tia out of here." Lapis grabs Tia and flies off. Majin Buu starts firing off attacks at everyone, Zira tries to prevent the attacks from hitting everyone but their too fast. Lapis sees The attack coming for him he throws Tia away and he yells "Fly away as fast as you can." Lapis get obliterated by Buu's attack. Zira roars "I will destroy you, Buu." Buu laughs. Zira transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, but the Oozaru force starts affecting the from her power increases and her upper body ends up covered in red fur and her hair is a really dark black colour. Zira kicked Buu off the lookout and was defeating him. Buu shouted "How are you so strong?" Zira shouted angrily "I have become a level above super saiyan 3, I am a super saiyan 4." Gotenks arrived as ssj3 and he attacked Buu. Zira said "This is my fight." Gotenks said "I got..." Gotenks defused. Zira started fighting Buu with Piccolo, Goten and Trunks watching. Zira punched Buu in the stomach and kicked him away. Buu said "I can't let an opponent be stronger than me." Zira said "Oh and what are you going to do about..." Buu started to flash red. Zira shouted "He's going to blow himself up, let's run." Zira flies away with Piccolo, Goten and Trunks.

Piccolo asked "Is Buu dead?" Zira said "That would be too easy." Zira said "Is that Hercule." Zira flew over "Hi Hercule." Hercule said "Your one of the people who was at the cell games." Zira said "Cute dog." Hercule said "Me and the good Buu were raising him,his name is Bee." Zira said "I feel Dende's energy signature." Zira, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Hercule find Dende and Buu. Zira said "Come on Buu let's finish this." Buu said "I have a few others to deal with." He landed in front of Goten and Trunks. He said "are you going to show me your fusion trick. Piccolo said "don't be deceived." Trunks said "He is not going to deceive us." Trunks and Goten fuse into Gotenks. Then two strange blobs absorb Gotenks and Piccolo and bring them into Buu's body. Buu laughs as he attains their power. Zira looked at him, Buu kicked her in the jaw and punched her in the stomach. Zira punches him back. Goku watching from Supreme Kai's place shouted "She Can't win this fight me and Gohan need to get down there now." Old Kai said "I have almost unlocked Gohan's power." A few moments later, Gohan's power was unlocked. Old Kai said "It's time for you and Gohan to go to Earth." Goku said "I'm dead I can't go back." Old Kai gave Goku his life. He then said "Take these so you can perform a powerful fusion,just remember this fusion is permanent." Goku said "I hope I don't have to go to school with Gohan."

Goku teleported them to Zira's location. Gohan fired a kamehameha knocking Buu away. Goku then landed and threw an earring to Gohan but he failed to catch it. Buu's power suddenly dropped drastically. Goku said "Zira, can beat you now." Buu said "I think part of me is missing." A pink blob appeared behind Gohan. Goku shouted "Gohan, no." Buu laughed. Goku asks angrily "Who am I to fuse with now?" Buu said "I'm waiting come on find someone." Goku then felt an energy signature. He teleported away and returned with Vegeta. Vegeta arrived. Vegeta looked at Zira and asked "Who are you?' Zira said "It's me Zira and I am a super saiyan 4." Goku teleported back using instant transmission." Goku said "Vegeta, fuse with me." Vegeta said "I have no interest fusing with you." Zira said "My SSj4 isn't capable of beating him, it is up to your fusion." Vegeta said "fine." Goku said "Just so you now it's permanent." Vegeta shouted"You're telling me now, let's just get this over with." Goku and Vegeta fused. Buu asks "Who are you?" The fused warrior said "I I guess Vegito would good." He then turns into a super saiyan. Buu charges at him. Zira reverts back. Zira teleports to King Kai's new planet. Zira asks "I would like to speak to Supreme Kai." King Kai said "You think I can just do that." Zira shouts "Try." King Kai tries and after several minutes. Old Kai said "Someone is trying to find us." Supreme Kai connects to King Kai's telepathy with his own. Zira asked "Is this fusion really permanent." Old Kai said "It is I have been fused for eons." Zira said "I want to be able to sense your energy and compare the energy I felt on earth in Vegito." Old Kai lets out some energy. Zira said "I figured." Old Kai asked "what do you mean?" Zira said "I felt Vegito's energy slipping, he was not losing power but it felt like he was slipping his fusion has 1 hour at most, that is not enough to defeat Buu." Zira said "King Kai when I get back, I need you to arrange planetary telepathy." King Kai said "Alright, if it is to defeat Buu."

Zira said to the people of Earth "Please give your energy, the world is danger." Many people all around the world were confused. Vegito continued to fight. Time passed as Vegito was winning the fight against Buu. Vegito said "It's over Buu you can't win." Vegito then defused, Vegeta shouted "It was supposed to be permanent." Goku said "That's what they told me." Zira said "People I of Earth I beg you." Hercule ran up and said "Zira is a good friend of mine and you should help her." The huge ball of energy started to grow. Super Buu laughed "What are you going to do now?" Goku transformed into a super saiyan 3. Goku started to engage Buu. Buu easily pushed Goku back into a corner. Buu said "Valiant effort but this is over." Zira said "It's ready." Zira shouted "Spirit bomb." The spirit Bomb pushed Buu into a corner but he started pushing it back. Buu said "I want lose to anyone." Goku said "Finish him." Zira said "I can't I'm out of power." Goku gave her some energy. Vegeta stood up and shouted "TAKE ALL OF ENERGY AND KILL HIM!" Zira transformed into a ssj4. Zira said "You will not beaten by me but the people of this planet." Zira pushed the huge attack down at him. Buu shouted "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Zira said "Maybe 1 day you return as a better person." Zira, Goku, Vegeta and Hercule stand together. When the dust clears Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo are standing there, they walk over and starts celebrating. Zira hears a weird voice. The voice said "Hercule, Bee, Buu hungry." Fat Buu walks out. Hercule shouts "Buu."

With the help of the dragonballs they managed to make everyone except the z-fighter forget about the horror Buu committed. Zira asked "Hercule, as a friends I have a huge favor to ask, my race the saiyans are in disarray out home planet was destroyed and majority of us are dead. However due to the frequency of missions on on other planets, I do believe some of us are still out there lost amongst the stars and I was hoping you could fund me in building a huge building for the purpose of contacting them and helping them adapt to life on Earth." Hercule said "sure, after you saved my friends Buu it's the least I could do." Zira said "thanks Hercule, you really are the champ."

 **Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 6**

The Saiyans communications centre has been bustling. A few saiyans have arrived since the defeat, the first was Tarble the brother of Vegeta. Zira asked him "Who are you?" Tarble said "I am Vegeta's brother Tarble." Zira called "Vegeta, we found your brother Tarble." Vegeta flew over and saw Tarble. Tarble smiled "Brother it's good to see you." Vegeta said "It's been a while, Tarble." Vegeta took Tarble to Capsule Corp. Tarble said "Wow this is amazing." Vegeta said "Well, go and tell my wife Bulma that you're here." Tarble asked "Can I spar with you, I want to see how strong I am compared to you?" Vegeta said "You stand no chance against me." Tarble asked "How did you know?" Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan. Vegeta said "This is why, you are not as strong as Frieza, I could beat Frieza now without even turning super saiyan." Tarble said "Oh, in that case I have a long way to go."

The next Saiyan to arrive was Turles. Zira asked "Who are you?" Turles said "I am the cousin of Raditz and Kakarot." Zira said "Welcome to the planet." Turles asked "Are we ruling this planet?" Zira said "Saiyans, don't do that anymore." Turles said "I'm going to find Raditz, he would never agree to that." Turles flew off, he found Raditz training in the forest. Turles said "Raditz." Raditz turned around. He asked surprised "Turles ,how did you get here?" Turles aid "I received the message but that's not important, what is important is the fact you are living with the inhabitants of this planet." Raditz said "Turles, we have a chance to turn our few numbers into a new better saiyan race, each saiyan being significantly stronger than the collective power of what we were before combined." Turles said "I will take over this planet then" Raditz punched him. Turles said "Fine you want to fight." Turles and Raditz started fighting, with Raditz winning easily. Raditz grabbed Turles and slammed his head into the ground. Raditz asked "Why do you have to be like this?" Turles said "You weren't so different once." Raditz said "I have changed." Turles stood up "I won't lose to you." Turles takes a bite of his fruit. He grabbed Raditz and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a mountain. Raditz flew back and said "Alright, Turles time to show you what it really means to be a saiyan in this new world." Raditz turned into a super saiyan. Turles was shocked "No way the legend." Raditz said "This is only the first level, my little brother can access Super Saiyan 1-to 3 and Zira has access to Super Saiyan 4, even my second nephew and Vegeta's son who were 7 and 8 when they learned they learned how to transform." Turles said "maybe this will be a worthy place to stay, I thought our race has grown weak." Raditz said "Half - breeds are capable of achieving much more containing a much higher potential then us." Turles ended up moving in with Raditz and training with him to become a super saiyan.

The final saiyan to arrive was powerful beyond measure. Zira asked "Who are you fellow saiyan?" He said "My name is Brolly." Brolly took a pill out of a small container. A few blue alien scientists who came with him said "Please we need some help to manufacture more of that substance for our kind lord." Zira said "Go to Capsule Corp with your Brolly." Brolly flew over there with his scientists. Bulma walked out to see Brolly standing there. Bulma asked "Who are you?" Brolly said "I am a saiyan." Vegeta walked out and asked "Bulma, who is this?" Brolly bowed "My prince." Vegeta smiled "Someone around here shows some respect." Vegeta said "Come it' time for us to go on that family trip you wanted." Brolly bowed to Bulma "Forgive me, Princess Bulma my apologies." Bulma asked "Why are you here?" Brolly asked "May I humbly request you assistance with something?" Bulma asked "What is it?" Brolly said "I have a type of medication, that inhibits a powerful force within that I can't control and I need some help making more so I don't lose control of myself." Bulma said "I will get my father to make some until I return then I will take over form there. Brolly said "Thank you, princess Bulma." Brolly flew away.

A few months later, Zira was sitting at her desk, Lapis asked "What are you doing?" Zira said "I have notes to fill out I wish I could train right now." Lapis said "Well, you need a day off." Zira said "I am way to busy." Lapis said "You know Bulma sent us an obviation to her party." Zira said "No I didn't I have checked the mail in months." Lapis said "Her birthday is tommorow." Zira shouted "What!" Lapis said "I have already got some presents so it will be fine." Zira said "Well then I then I better get some sleep." The next morning Zira, Lapis and Tia flew to Bulma's birthday party. Zira said "I'm sorry Bulma, Lapis didn't tell about it until yesterday, anyway happy birthday, it's great to be here." Bulma said "Thank you, I'm glad your took time out of you busy schedule." Zira said "I am never too busy for a friend." Vegeta was sitting down by himself. Brolly and Nappa were doing karaoke on the ship. Turles and Raditz were firing of Ki attacks to create fireworks in the sky. Then 2 strange beings telported on the ship. Vegeta bowed scared "Lord Beerus." Beerus said "I'm hungry Whis let's grab some food." Brolly bowed to him. Vegeta desperately tried to keep him happy.

Buu ate all the pudding, despite Beerus wanting to eat some, Beerus snapped attacking Buu. Yamcha,Tien and Piccolo attacked him and lost without even landed a blow, both Gohan and Gotenks failed in much the same way. Zira engaged him in combat, she transformed into her ssj4 form. Zira punched his face, Beerus looked at her and kicked her away easily. Zira kept rushing him but couldn't land a blow, as he countered every attack. Zira thought (time for my new ultimate) Zira charge up a small ball of super concentrated ki that was firing energy everywhere. Zira shouted "Let's see you take this attack, Nightmare Apocalypse." Zira fires it at Beerus, Beerus catches the ball of energy and dissipates it. Beerus grabbed her by the neck, he said "You wish to die." Goku returned, he asked "Why did you come here?" Beerus said "To find the super saiyan god." Goku said "We should collect the dragonballs and figure out how to create a super saiyan god." When the Dragonballs were collected. They summoned Shenron and asked him "How to create a super saiyan god?" Shenron said "6 pure hearted saiyans must stand together and give all their energy to one."

Zira stood with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan,Trunks and Goten. They gave all their energy to Goku. Goku transformed, his hair and aura red, glowing with fiery god power.

Goku and Beerus started fighting. Zira said "It's all up to him now." Lapis said "Yeah, he is something of almighty power he is a league above us." Brolly said "These god's make us saiyans look weak." Vegeta asks "Why does everyone keep surpassing me?" Lapis said "I don't know either." The shook from Goku and Beerus's powers colliding. Zira said "Goku's god power has evaporated, I can feel his energy." She feels the constant clashing between the Goku and Beerus. After another 30 minutes, Beerus returned having beaten Goku. Beerus said "Look's like it's time to eradicate this planet." Zira said "I will die before that happens." She transforms into a super saiyan 4 and rushes him. Beerus kicks her back and said "So you want to die first."

Tia runs up shouting "MUM!" Tia punches Beerus. Beerus shouted "You hit me." He drops Zira on the ground. He then kicks Tia away and blasts her with a powerful Ki attack. Zira starts to glow with energy. Beerus laughs "No amount of power you have could beat me." As Zira's power started rise a red writing started to glow over her whole body. Beerus said shocked "No you can't be that saiyan the one who's power I sealed away." The seal starts to flow and then bursts. Zira's aura glowed red, then blue, then white light covered the entire area. Zira stepped forward her hair and eyes glowing white with a white aura surrounding her. She punched Beerus so hard he staggered backwards, Whis landed "Lord Beerus let me handle this." Beerus said "she is just a saiyan." Whis said "You should know she is not like the previous opponent you fought, she does just have the god's power she is a fully fledged god I will handle this." Whis stepped forward he said "I understand you anger but you know if you kill him the supreme Kai will also die." Zira shouted "He hurt my daughter, she may not make it!" Whis walked over to Tia and started to heal her. Zira looked shocked. Whis said "My kind are angels healing is an important skill to learn."

Whis looked asked her "You are a god, I can help you with understanding what that means I will teach the true meaning of being a god, so will you come to Beerus' home to learn what that means?" Zira said "I can't leave my family and I don't like Beerus." Beerus bows "Forgive me, I am sorry." Tia woke up "Mum you should go, you have done enough here, make a choice for yourself go just give me an interplanetary call every now and then." Lapis said "You have earned it, I will take over your workload." Zira smiled and walked over and gave him a kiss, "I have to go now, Tia be good to your dad, I will talk to you tonight." Zira and Beerus held 1 of Whis's shoulder's each and left with him.

2 months after Beerus first arrived on Earth, Zira was training on her own when Whis returned with Vegeta. Zira asked "Why did you bring him here?" Whis said "he was very insistent and I am enjoying being a teacher but if he is to train with me, he has to do the chores so I have some time to train him." Vegeta nodded. After 6 months Whis arrives with Goku and trains him, Vegeta, and Zira. 4 months later a huge hoard of Frieza's soldiers arrive one Earth along with a resurrected Frieza. Tagoma one of Frieza's most powerful officers confronts all of the Z-fighters. Piccolo rushes him but is easily defeated. Gohan charged at Tagoma but failed to do any damage. Tagoma grabbed Gohan by the neck and then slammed him into the ground.

Tagoma started charging up a blast when a small beam skimmed Frieza's face then went through Tagoma's heart killing him. Frieza turned around then looked shocked "Cooler" Cooler said "I will kill you brother here and now." Frieza shouted "You are weak you let your kingdom fall apart." Cooler said "Well then prove your power to me." Frieza transforms into his 4th form and obliterates all his soldiers. Frieza fires a beam at Cooler. Cooler uses instant transmission and kicked him to the ground. Cooler shouted "Frieza is that all you really think I'm worth a simple death beam." Frieza shouted "I will show you just how worthless you are, I was saving this for the saiyan but I guess I need to use it now." Frieza transforms into a golden form. Gohan shouts "What power, he is stronger than dad." Frieza kicks Cooler into a mountain. Frieza smiles "You really thought you could win." Cooler smiled "Frieza that form is weak, I have it too." Frieza shouted "You're bluffing." Cooler asked angrily "How long have you been training for?" Frieza said "4 months." Cooler said "I have been training for several years, that technique is for quickly ending a fight it burns through a tremendous amount of energy, this form is better." Cooler transforms into his 5th form. Cooler grabbed Frieza and threw him into a mountain.

Goku, Vegeta and Zira teleported next to Cooler. Zira asked "Who are you?" Cooler said "I'm Cooler." Zira looked shocked "Cooler your different since we last met." Cooler looked at her closely then his eyes widened "Zira, you have grown so much stronger." Beerus arrived with Whis, Beerus asked "Who is he?" Cooler bowed "Lord Beerus." Frieza stood up "Beerus." Beerus asked "Have you grown so strong to not treat me with respect." Frieza said nervous "Lord Beerus." Frieza stood up "So Zira, it's time for my revenge." Beerus said "You can't beat the Goddess of the Saiyans." Frieza shouted "Goddess!" Zira shouted "I will not waste my time with him, Beerus I give you the task." Beerus said "As you wish." Beerus grabs him by the shoulder "Destroy." Frieza disintegrates before Beerus's power. Zira asks "Why did you not use that on me." Beerus said "My lady it only allow to destroy opponents physical bodies weaker than myself."

 **Chapter 6 End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 7**

2 months later, Cooler had settled on Earth. Cooler woke up and entered the Kitchen. Cell asked "You liking the place I have?"

Cooler said "Sure, I feel strange living here everyone looks at me like I'm weird." Cell said "Yeah, I remember I used to get that look."

Cooler asked "When?"

Cell said "Before I absorbed the future androids, I looked like a half human, half-bug, I was treated like a monster."

Zira entered "I came here to check up on how Cooler was settling into his new home."

They all looked serious, Cell said "The city is under attack by 3 huge powers"

Zira said "I will try to find the source." Cooler and Cell arrived in the city.

Cooler shouted "Frieza, you should be dead."

Frieza smiled "I am dead, someone has created a huge hole in between the world's of the living and the dead." T

hen a voice said "Time to show you the true meaning of perfection."

Cell said "It's you Perfect Cell."

A voice said "Hello son, you've disappointed me." Cooler said "My father, King Cold." Frieza and King Cold turn golden, while Perfect Cell powers up to max. Cell transforms into a Super Saiyan and Cooler transforms into his fifth form.

Zira arrives at Beerus's planet. Whis said "The dead are arriving in the land of the living at an alarming rate."

Zira asks "Do we know why this is happening?"

Beerus said "We should meet up with King Yemma, he is the one who manages the dead."

Zira asked "Then what are we waiting for."

Whis said "He is not responding to anything we say ." Zira said "Our universe is crumbling, we must act now."

Beerus said "She is right Whis, we should pay him a personal visit." Whis said "Alright, we will go there." They arrive to see King Yemma stuck in some huge bubble.

Zira asked "Why is this happening?"

King Yemma said "The Soul Cleansing Machine exploded." Beerus and Whis looked incredibly worried.

Zira asked "What is wrong?"

Beerus said "We are in a huge amount of trouble, the amount of evil in those chambers could easily be enough to beat even Zeno."

Whis said "You are about as strong as my father but Zeno is significantly stronger." Zira said "We must try anyway, or else all of the universe will be destroyed and there will be nothing left."

Whis said "I will help."

Beerus said "Fine."

They arrive in the HFIL (Home for Infinite Losers). Zira sees a fat yellow creature. Beerus said "That power it is him."

Zira said "Well I will lead and you 2 will follow." Zira slams the fat yellow creature. With Beerus and Whis following up with intensive attacks. The yellow creature changes into a red creature with purple armour. Zira rushes at it only to be punched away. Beerus and Whis engage only to be beaten back. The evil creature stabs Zira with it's sword, then kills her with a single blast. Then he fires a blast at both Beerus and Whis killing them as well. Back on Earth, Cooler is bleeding out and Cell is just a pile of ash. King Cold and Frieza stand over preparing a powerful blast.

Time Patrol Trunks hold the scroll and said

"Janemba killed them, and the power of a trained Perfect Cell as well Golden Frieza and Cold wiped out the current Cell and Cooler, Supreme Kai of Time is this allowed." She said "We are not to mess with time, this must happen."

Trunks said "You're right, wait the scroll it is changing." Trunks shotued "What, Towa and Mira are dead, who could cause this?!" 2 time Patrollers walk in. Trunks said "Go and fix this."

The Supreme Kai of Time said "Are you sure they can win?"

Trunks said "One of them stopped Demigra and the other stopper Towa and Mira, it should be fine they are the best of us." The 2 time patrollers arrive. They see Cooler and Cell getting ready to engage Golden Frieza, Golden King Cold and Perfect Cell. They see a saiyan rushing at Frieza. They try to intervene but then a powerful strike knocked one of them out. The other turned around only to see his a face a split second." A shade appeared and said smiling "Hello Chronoa, you are in the wrong here I am here at the order of Bardock, my master he gave me life again."

Chronoa said "You were always evil Demigra and that will never Change."

Demigra laughed "If you I wanted I could destroy the time nest but I won't, I am a demon god I now take that role seriously."

Bardock back on Earth shotued "Frieza, die." He punched through him.

Frieza coughed and turned around dying "Bardock, How?" Bardock then obliterated Perfect Cell. Golden King Cold prepared an attack but then a fist punched through him. Bardock said "Good work, Mira."

Mira said "I have to thank you for bringing me and Towa back using the Dragonballs." Demigra flew over "Bardock I delivered the message."

Bardock said "Good, Towa it's safe now."

Towa said "Great, so where are we headed."

Bardock shotued "Cooler and Cell I need you up here."

Cooler asked "Why did you help us?"

Bardock said "Your friends of my son, Kakarot.

Cell said "You mean Goku." Bardock nodded.

Demigra said "Me, Towa and Mira are seeking to bring our demon brethren into the world and Bardock will help us but he also needs our help now."

Cooler asks "So what is the next step."

Bardock said "The cause of this problem can't be beaten by anyone even Xeno, I have researched this creature, nothing in our mulitverse can stop it."

Cooler said "So then what?"

Bardock said "Well then we need help from another Multiverse,we are going to Capsule Corp to Broadcast the signal."

Cell said "Alright we are all in." Cooler nodded. The Group flew to Capsule Corp, Goku teleported in their way.

Goku asked "Who are these people?"

Cooler said "They need to broadcast a signal as Zira went to engage the creature causing all this trouble but this person said that no-one in the mulitverse can beat it." Goku said "I don't believe that."

Cooler said "They helped us defeat Frieza, King Cold and Perfect Cell who had escaped from Hell."

Goku said "Alrght I'll go with you."

They all arrive at Capsule Corp. Vegeta comes out to see Bardock standing there. Vegeta said "That is Bardock you father."

Goku shotued "What!"

Bardock said "We need to send out a transmission out to the Multiverse." Bulma here's that a she steps out.

Bulma said "I will help your with that, I am a scientist, we just need to get to the saiyan transmission centre."

Goku said "Grab onto me and we will be there fast." they all did what he said although some(Bardock, Towa, Mira and Demigra) were reluctant. They arrive at the transmission centre instantaneously, Bulma quickly turned the machine it up to peak functionality. Bardock said in the transmission "A huge power is eminating from the Home for Infinite Losers which is a place were the dead go if they were evil, however all that evil escaped and became a being no-one in the Multiverse can beat, we require assistance."

Bulma said "I will keep relaying the message."

Bardock said "Demigra I need you to stay here to protect this point along with Vegeta and Goku after he returns, Goku teleport me, Towa and Mira to HFIL." Goku nods and teleports them there. Goku then leaves them where he left them.

Bardock, Mira and Towa flew towards the fight. Bardock punched Janemba away a she was about to stab Zira. Bardock transforms into a super saiyan 3.

Bardock said "One of the time patrollers will try to stop us and they will be here right about now."

The Time Patroller arrives and shouts "Stop this, you are disrupting the flow of time." Bardock said "Towa give Zira, Whis and Beerus a power boost, we will face the time Patroller." Zira, Whis and Beerus feels a sudden surge in power.

Zira asks "What is this dark energy, it feels so wrong?"

Beerus said "You are right but we have to keep trying."

Bardock said "I sent a message across the mutiverses for help, we will get help soon just hold out." Beerus shouted"Multiverses!"

Bardock said "It is a hidden secret in Chronoa's library."

Beerus said "So the Supreme Kai of Time does hide secrets."

Janemba starts to attack. Zira, Whis and Beerus start to fight again.

Back on Earth, the other Time Patroller arrives to stop the broadcast.

Demigra shouts "Chronoa back down now."

Cooler said "We have to fight."

Demigra asked "Why can't I escape my past?"

Vegeta said "Focus, we will deal with her later." They all maxed out their power trying to keep the Time Patroller from stopping the broadcast.

A voice said "I heading to your location."

Bulma said "thanks." The person stood behind her, she was 6 foot tall with red hair one eye is blue and the other red, her is skin is a quite pale.

She smiled "My name is Sans Dreemurr."*

*(If you read my Signtale Fanfiction chapters 1-3 will know who this is.)

 **Chapter 7 End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 8**

Sans Dreemurr asked "So what is the problem you all seem to be facing?"

Bulma said "A powerful monster is in terrorizing our friends in a palce called the HFIL.

Sans said "The home for infinite losers."

Bulma asked "How do you know that?"

Sans said "I once entered a universe similar to your, it had a version of you Goku and Vegeta, the last villain that turned up was Omega Shenron, the evil incarnation of the 1 star dragonball who absorbed the other 6 evil Dragonball dragons."

Bulma said "Well our allies really need backup."

Sans stepped out and saw, Goku and Vegeta, as well as Cooler, Cell and Demigra.

Sans asked "Who are those 3?'

Bulma said "One is Cooler the brother of Frieza,, the green haired one is a good version of Cell and the third one is the Demon God Demigra."

Sans said "Okay and oh a Time Patroller is here." Sans shotued "Chronoa, I m going to give a good thumping after this."

Chronoa said "Not her anyone but her, I encountered her before and she turned Toki Toki City upside down before it's name changed to Conton City, she almost destroyed the entire time patrol, you were not here at the time you were off gathering Intel."

Sans punched the time Patroller knocking them back to the Time Nest. Sans opened up a portal to HFIL and stepped through. Sans flew to the battlefield.

Zira said "This dark power is wearing me out."

Bardock said "Hold out until help arrives."

Sans slams her leg into the other Time Patrollers back which sends them back to the Time Nest.

Sans asked "Are you okay?"

Bardock said "We have to stop Janemba he is really tough."

Sans said "I'm surprised you this strong, Bardock."

Bardock asked "How do you know me?"

Sans said "Bulma will explain later."

Sans flies over to confront Janemba. She said "I will destroy you." Towa removes the power boost from everyone, and they all land on the ground to recuperate.

Zira asks "Who is she and who are you guys as well?"

Bardock said "I am Bardock, Kakarot's father, these 2 are demons who work for me."

Zira shouted shocked "Goku's father?"

Beerus shouted "That doesn't matter ,who is that?"

Bardock said "I don't know them, they are here to help that is all I know."

Sans said "I am Sans Dreemurr, I am here to defeat this guy." Janemba roared and punched Sans. Sans said "You can't win, I have trained 1 million and have pushed myself to the point of death, I won't lose to you."

Sans punches Janemba so hard he explodes into a million pieces.

Zira shotued "That is impossible!"

Beerus shotued "That opponent is at 4 x time stronger than Xeno, evil from the course of an entire Universe that is a very long time!"

A little man stood where Janemba landed he asked "Where am I?"

Zira asked "Who are you?"

The man said "I was the person who was supposed to clean the Soul Cleansing Machine."

Beerus flew over and shouted "I will destroy you for that, you almost got me the God of Destruction killed!"

Sans grabbed his arm and shouted "No, you won't."

Beerus said "Fine, Whis take me home."

Whis nodded and transported Beerus to their home planet.

Sans said "I will get us all home." Sans opened a portal between Earth and HFIL.

Zira asked "how did you do that?"

Sans said "I will tell you later, for now we should return to Earth."

When they arrive back on Earth. Bardock asks "Who are you?"

Sans said "I'm Sans Dreemurr, I'm an Immortal and I have been traveling between universes for over 1.5 million years, 1 million years ago I encountered alternate versions of many of you, Bardock I never met but heard of you, as for Zira, Beerus and Whis you didn't exist in that version of the universe."

Beerus shouted "We don't exist in that Universe, that's preposterous!"

Sans said "You are not that significant in the grand scheme of things."

Zira said "Calm down, we owe this person our lives."

Bardock said "Thanks for helping us Sans."

Sans asked "Bulma, I need some supplies before I leave, where can I stockpile some food for my trip."

Bulma said "For how long?"

Sans said "As much as I can."

Bulma said "I know a place."

Goku asked "Father, how did you survive our planet's destruction?"

Bardock said "These 2 pulled me out of the time stream and brainwashed me, then they gave me a power boost, then in my brainwashed state, I fought to distort history. Then those 1 of those time patrollers released me and I pulled Mira into a different dimension. I beat him by unlocking Super Saiyan 1,2 and 3. Then I appeared somewhere else. Then I snuck into the time vault to learn what I could and once I learned of this event, I traveled to before the event and brought, Towa, Mira and Demigra back to help me save you guys, it took a while to convince them to help me by the way."

A few days later Lapis was looking for a place for Bardock, Mira, Towa and Demigra to stay at Zira's Request. Zira arrived on Earth with Goku and Vegeta.

Zira said "Beerus has been challenged by his brother Champa to a tournament with the strongest fighters from universe 7 vs the strongest fighter from Universe 6."

Sans arrived "Zira, you're back I felt you return."

Zira asked "Will you like to be part of the tournament, between Universe 7 and Universe 6?"

Sans asked "I am allowed, I am from another Universe you know?"

Zira said "Beerus already discussed it with Champa it's fine."

Sans said "I will because I am hunting someone and I think this will help me hone my skills."

Zira said "I need 1 other fighter."

Bardock and Mira arrived, Mira said "The 2 of us want to enter the tournament."

Zira said "I am going to go with Mira."

Bardock asked "Why?"

Zira said "Because we already have a team of 3 Saiyans, having people with different abilities."

Bardock then got out a strange device. Zira asked "What is that?"

Bardock said "This is a dimensional key, this is a device built by Towa, there will be plenty of energy in the air at this tournament and I have help them bring the demon realm into the world I promised."

Zira said "Are you sure that is a good idea."

Sans said "Don't assume all Demons are bad, I have met many good Demons in my travels."

Zira said "Alrght, well the tournament is in 5 day at 10 am, we have to be ready."

Sans said "I will go to train." The rest went off and did the same.

The 5 days past quickly. Zira gathered everyone and said "Well, the day has come."

Mira smiled and said "I hope there a lot of strong fighters."

Sans said "I hope I don't have to carry the team through this."

Whis turns up with Beerus and takes all of them to the arena.

All of their friends are in the background.

Bardock is setting up the dimensional key.

Sans asked "What is all this?"

Zira said "There is an academic portion, so we don't have dumb monsters in the tournament."

Sans said "I used to be a scientist so this shouldn't be a concern."

Zira said shocked "Really."

Sans said "Yes."

After the test all the fighter assembled at their sides.

Mira said "There are a lot of strong fighters over there but their strongest would lose to ours expect maybe that one, he seems dangerous."

Beerus said "I have heard rumors, that is Hit a feared Assassin, I am surprised Champa got him on side."

The board came up with all the fighters on it.

The Announcer shouted "THE FIRST FIGHT IS BETWEEN GOKU AND BOTAMO!"

Goku and Botamo stepped into the ring. Goku starts hitting Botamo but all of his punches do nothing. Goku then fires a Kamehameha at him but it does nothing. Zira shouted "Goku, think for a second if you can't hurt him what can you do."

Goku grabbed Botamo and dragged him to the edge of the arena and threw him off.

Frost then enters the arena. Goku said "You remind of Frieza."

Frost said "Frieza, I have no idea who that is?"

Goku said "He is a Tyrant who wanted to rule our Universe."

Frost said "I am nothing like that I am a protector and lead the peace keeping forces on our Universe."

Goku said "Well, then let's see whether you are stronger than Frieza."

The Announcer shouted "FIGHT!" Goku and Frost started to fight, exchanged blow with Goku holding the advantage.

Goku said "I know you are holding back, transform."

Frost asked "How do you know I have more forms?"

Goku said "Frieza did so I assume you do too."

Frost said "Well you are right."

Frost transforms and said "This is my second form."

Vegeta said "That is the same as Frieza's third form."

Goku starts to fight with him but Frost has the edge, then Goku turn into a Super Saiyan and then starts to dominate Frost. Frost than transforms into his final form.

Goku still is at an advantage until Frost swings a bow and Goku gets kicked out of the ring and is unconscious. The Announcer Shouted "FROST WINS!"

Sans Shotued "Objection, he used a poisoned weapon, it is concealed in his right arm."

Frost said "Your right I did, it is dishonorable to do that but I really don't want to fight in this tournament it's a waste of time."

The Announcer Shouted "GOKU IS REINSTATED AND THE NEXT MATCH IS VEGETA VS FROST!" Vegeta turned into a super saiyan and delivered an uppercut that knocked Frost out of the arena, destroying the barrier surrounding the arena."

Goku is healed by Whis. Goku asked "Why am I not fighting?"

Sans said "You underestimated your opponent."

Zira said "You will go after Vegeta."

Champa said "We will put a smaller box around the ring."

Vados put a small box around the ring.

The announcer shouted "MAGETTA, IT'S YOR TURN TO ENETR THE RING."

Magetta entered the ring. Vegeta swung punch after punch at Magetta but Magetta doesn't flinch. Magetta started to molten rock at Vegeta. Sans said "Vegeta is struggling, the air is getting low on oxygen."

Vegeta roars as he rushes at Magetta "I will destroy you worthless bucket of bolts."

Magetta lost all will and was knocked out the arena.

The barrier was removed and the announcer shouted "CABBA, IT'S YOU TURN TO FIGHT."

Vegeta and Cabba start exchanging blows, Cabba and Vegeta then both fire Gallic Guns at each other. Vegeta tell Cabba "Transform into a Super Saiyan."

Cabba asked "I can't can you teach me how?"

Vegeta roared transforming into a Super Saiyan and beating down on Cabba as he shouts "How dare you asks that?"

Cabba said "I give up."

Vegeta roared "If you surrender I will destroy your family and all of Planet Sadla."

Zira and Goku said "Vegeta must be stopped, he is acting like the way he was when he first arrived on Earth."

As they stepped forward Sans puts her hands in front of them and said "Watch and you will see what he is doing."

Cabba shouted "I will kill you if you destroy Sadla." Cabba transformed into a super saiyan and started to cause win the fight until Cabba landed a blow on Vegeta's head and he didn't even flinch. Vegeta said "Cabba, I didn't mean any of it , the way to become a super saiyan is anger, never forget that feeling, it will be the source of your power."

Sans said "I told you he was trying to get him to draw out his power."

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and knocked Cabba out.

He then threw a bucket of water at him.

Cabba bowed. Vegeta said "Bowing is the same as giving up, we saiyans have a strong pride and it becomes our strength."

Cabba said "I will do my best to match you."

Vegeta said "Don't try to match me , try to exceed me, I won't make it easy work hard." Cabba nodded.

Hit steps into the arena and easily beats Vegeta to the surprise of many.

Mira said "I will go next I am tired of sitting."

Sans said "This guy is skipping time to strike his opponent be careful."

Mira nodded tried to fight him but he still lost.

Goku fought him as well although Goku discovered a way to counter his time skip, Hit continued to improve over the course of the battle and Goku struggled to keep up even his Kaioken x 10 on top of his SSB wasn't enough.

Zira then entered the arena, she however couldn't keep up with his time skip either and ended up leaving the fight to Sans.

Sans stepped in. Hit said "You are no super saiyan, you stand no chance."

Sans red and blue eyes glow their respective colors. Hit uses his time skip only to find himself lying on the ground after being struck with a heavy blow.

Hit shouted "How did you do that?"

Sans said "I have the ability to act outside time's normal rules."

Sans said "How about we abolish the rules, I am holding back some of best abilities and Hit is incapable of using his assassination techniques."

Beerus and Champa said "Fine then."

Hit disappeared and reappeared repeatedly, launching attacks from every angle.

Sans easily dodged every attack. Hit disappeared again. Sans thought (Where is he hiding.) Sans then glowed her eyes brighter and saw him hiding in a giant orb of time and space. She clicked her fingers and the orb exploded.

Hit said "You defeated my assassination techniques."

Sans said "Well now you get to see my techniques." Sans summoned bones and threw them at him.

Hit said "Well is that it, that is pretty disappointing."

Sans said "You don't know, they home in on their opponent." The bones started chasing Hit. Hit blew them up. Sans them clicked her fingers and a huge bunch of goat skulls with glowing blue eyes appeared around her.

Hit asked "What are those things?"

Sans said "Gaster Blasters named after the man who took me as his daughter."

Sans fired her Gaster Blasters at Hit, he tried to dodge but after getting hit too many times he collapsed.

Champa looked shocked. Hit returned after waking up and said "I think it's time to return to Universe 6.

Champa roared "How dare you all fail, I will destroy all of you!" Champa charge up a huge energy attack.

Zira telported in front of Champa. Champa fired his attack at her she took the attack.

Champa laughed "That was a waste of time, thinking you could protect these fools."

Zira grabbed Champa and threw him into the arena. Champa shouted "How dare you, strike me?" Zira slammed his head into the ground and put her foot on it.

She said "You think you can talk to me like that, I am a god too, and I am stronger than you."

Champa's eyes widen "A gg..god."

A few strange beings arrive. Whis and Vados inform Beerus and Champa of who it is.

Beerus and Champa bow "Lord Xeno!" Zira bows as well.

Sans walks over and bows "Lord Xeno, I challenge to a match right here and now."

Xeno's guards draw their weapon.

Xeno steps forward and said "This sounds like fun, no-one has ever challenged me before."

 **Chapter 8 End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saiyans Rising Chapter 9**

Sans said "Well, let's fight in this." Sans dropped a strange device on the ground.

Xeno asked "What is this it looks complicated?"

Sans said "I will put it bluntly it is a place where we can fight without damaging the universe we are in."

Xeno said jumping up and down "Well what are we waiting for, this going to be a lot of fun."

Sans activated the machine and they stepped in. Xeno swung the first blow slamming into Sans face.

Sans said smiling "You really should not hold back against me, Janemba was tougher than that."

Xeno powered up to full, Zira shouted "What tremendous energy, how could a singular being have such power, it's enough to destroy everything."

Sans and Xeno swung a punch each and the universe started to shake.

Sans smiled and said "I guess you're much more powerful than many think our blow is having an effect on the universe outside, so I will show you real power." Sans powers up even further. Chronoa arrived.

Mira asked "Chronoa, why are you here?"

Chronoa said "I am supposed to be here when Xeno fights someone."

Zira said "You better cause no trouble."

Vegeta said "If you try anything, I will put you down."

Beerus said "You know what I am capable of right."

Chronoa trembled "I www...won't cause any trouble."

Sans meanwhile is dodging all of Xeno's punches with ease. Sans then punches Xeno knocking him out.

Sans carries Xeno out and wakes him up.

Xeno smiled "Thanks for the good fight."

Sans said "Same to you."

Xeno whispered in Sans ear "I plan on holding another tournament like this."

He then left with his guards. Beerus and Champa looked at her in awe.

Sans walked over to Beerus she gives him a special whistle, she then walks over to Zira and gives her one as well.

Sans said "If you need me give me that whistle a blow. I will leave to find my way home once arrive on Earth but if you need me I am just a whistle away."

They returned to Earth, Sans walked over carrying a huge bag of supplies.

Zira shouted surprised "Wow, that is a ton of supplies!"

Sans said "Yes, but I could have millions of years of travelling it's a big place out there, hundreds of thousands of multiverses."

Sans tapped the air and a large spaceship materialised.

Goku, Vegeta, Zira, Mira, Towa , Demigra and Bardock watched as she boarded her ship.

Sans waved and shouted "Farewell, everyone."

Everyone shouted "Farewell Sans you have given us a real helping hand."

Sans ship flashed in a huge glow of light.

They all went their separate ways, Goku was training with Whis. Mira, Towa, Demigra and Bardock were trying to bring the demons into the world. Vegeta was training with Zira.

Zira said smiling "Vegeta you have improved so much, you may well surpass me at some point."

Vegeta said "I will not surpass you that easily, I will have to push myself."

Zira said "That's the attitude that I like."

Cooler banged on their door, someone has arrived outside. Vegeta saw him and shouted "Trunks, why is he here."

Trunks saw as they arrived, Goku and tried to punch him.

Goku asked "What happened?"

Trunks said "There was this Evil version of you called Goku Black."

Trunks fought Goku in a sparring match with Goku and him going toe to toe until he turned into a super saiyan 3. Then suddenly a strange portal appeared and Goku Black arrived and Goku fought him. However Goku Black was pulled into the future after destroying Trunks time machine. Bulma informed them that she kept a version of the Trunk's time machine which was used by the Evil version of Cell. Zira asked "Are you sure we shouldn't come."

Trunks said "Goku and Vegeta should be good enough."

Zira went home to see Tia, when she arrived Tia smiled and gave her a huge hug. Lapis gave a huge hug, it's good for you to be home we've missed you so much.

Tia said "Come outside, I would like you to show what I've learned in training with my father." Zira ran out to see Tia jumping up and down. Tia aimed at a tree and fired a Kamehameha at it and it was dust.

Zira said smiling"You have done some good work but you are using too much energy."

Tia said smiling "I can even transform real easily" She transformed into a ssj4.

Zira said "Woah that's impressive."

Tia asked "Aren't you happy." Zira felt her heart.

Zira said "You should transform back your body is struggling to keep up." Tia reverted back.

Tia asked with wet eyes "Are you angry?"

Zira's eyes had a fire in them and she said "Not at you."

Zira walked inside and said "Lapis come with me to the forest 20 miles from here. They fly into the forest. Zira slapped him and shouted "Why didn't you tell her that form is dangerous, she put an incredibly strain on her heart using it!"

Lapis said "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Zira said "I will forgive you this once, but put her in danger again and you will regret it I promise you."

They return home when suddenly a call came on the phone. Zira picked it up and Bulma said "They have returned, Vegeta and Goku lost."

Zira arrived using instant transmission Beerus was there.

Zira asked "What is happening?"

Beerus said "I have an idea as to who this Goku Black may be.

Zira said "I am coming."

Beerus said "Very well let's go." Whis transports them to Universe 10.

Beerus and Whis speak with Gowasu the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu comes out. Goku has a short sparring match with him. Goku wins the fight after turning into a ssj2.

They leave with some suspicions but nothing was confirmed.

Zira said "I will go next time."

Goku said "There is not enough room in the time machine."

Zira asked "Are you sure you can't fit me in?"

Goku said "I will not risk it."

Zira said "If you fail again I will go."

They arrive back on Earth. Goku and Vegeta got in the time machine with Trunks.

Zira waited and when they returned, they had failed again with Trunks staying behind. Vegeta started training on his own. Goku and Zira went with Beerus to meet with the current Zamasu. They watched Zamasu attack Gowasu. The Whis rewound time and then they confront Zamasu. After Zamasu was stopped and Gowasu discovered what was going on.

Zira said "What are you doing, you are there to protect the balance?"

Zamasu laughed "The true justice is wiping out all mortals."

Goku said "If you are defeated here then future will be saved."

Zamasu laughed swinging a punch at Goku "I have done this before then I will win."

Beerus grabbed his arm and said "Don't get too full of yourself.

Beerus then put his hand his body and said "Destroy." Zamasu was then completely disintegrated. They then return to Earth, Goku and Vegeta return to the future.

Several hours later they returned with Trunks. Zira asked "What happened?"

Goku said "Zamasu is still alive."

Vegeta said "If he is immortal could we seal him."

Piccolo said "The Mafubala used to seal my father."

Goku left to learn the Mafubala while Vegeta went to train.

When the trip was prepare Bulma was going as well.

Zira said "I'm coming too"

She jumped into the time machine and then arrived in the future.

Gowasu and the Supreme Kai of universe 7 arrived. Goku Black tried to kill them but Goku and Vegeta stopped him.

Vegeta said "I will take Goku Black, you take Zamasu." Goku Black destroyed the time machine. Zira and Trunks were protecting Bulma who was repairing the time machine in garage she brought in a Capsule. Vegeta was winning against Goku Black and Goku was keeping up with Zamasu. However suddenly Goku Black got a lot stronger, Goku and Vegeta had to fight him together to win. Meanwhile Zamasu flew at Zira and Trunks. Trunks tried to seal him away using the Mafubala but they failed due to missing the tag.

Zamasu and Goku Black fused using the Potara earrings. Zamasu said "We are the one true Zamasu." Goku and Vegeta tried to fight him but they lost to he power of Fused Zamasu.

Zira said "I will face him, this is the job of a god."

Zamasu said "I will kill you mortal nothing can defeat my godly might."

Zira smiled "I am no mortal, I am a god too."

Zamasu said "You are no god."

Zira said "Watch this, the power of god." Zira clicks her fingers and brings back everyone who died even those who dies to the androids.

Trunks shouts "Gohan, you're alive."

Future Gohan asked "How am I alive?"

Trunks said "An alternate version of Zira brought everyone back."The future Zira was standing next to Vegeta. The Future Vegeta said "I'm so sorry I was a fool, you helped me survive the androids."

Zamasu shouted "How dare you bring back all these evil mortals." He tried to punch her but she grabbed his arms and held her out.

She said "This is what killed your past self, Destroy." The fused Zamasu disintegrated." His spirit covered the sky of Earth.

Zamasu said laughing "My spirit is unkillable." He fired a blast knocking Zira out of the Sky.

Zira said "I can't win if he can do this much damage in one attack, I can barely stand."

She then realises "Wait, the whistle." She blows the whistle and then just as Zamasu fires a huge blast trying to wipe out all the mortal on the planet. A green barrier appears blocking the huge blast."

Sans Dreemurr said "So who is this obnoxious face thing."

Zira said "Sans, this guy is tough."

Sans Dreemurr replied "I will win."

Zamasu said "Who is this mortal."

Sans said "I am an immortal, I don't age like mortals do."

Zamasu said "I will wipe out all mortals."

Sans said "I am sick of you, your obnoxious view on justice, I will peel you off this universe, too bad your not ripe yet." Sans starts pulling Zamasu off the Universe.

She pulls Zamasu's spirit into her hand and crushed it.

Sans said "I better go, I have make dinner for my family." Sans disappeared.

Zira said "That was quick." Goku said "Trunks we have to return to our own time now." Trunks said "Yeah." He jumped in the time machine and helped them get back to their time he then returned to his own time. Zira , Vegeta and Goku went back to their training. Everything returned to normal after that.

 **Chapter 9 End**


End file.
